Retour en Angleterre
by space1994
Summary: Après plus d'un an passé loin de chez moi, j'avais espéré avoir un peu de repos mais ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Entre des collègues dégentés et une histoire avec mon ex petit ami qui refait surface, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me reposer.


**Voila mon cadeau de noël et du nouvel an que je publie un peu en retard. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai un correcteur un peu pourrit et un niveau pourrit aussi. **

**Bonne année a tout le monde. Bisous Space1994**

** Retour en Angleterre**

Le sortilège qui bloquait l'accès à la dernière salle crépita pendant un petit moment avant de disparaître. J'enlevais le bras qui me couvrait les yeux. J'avais devant moi un trou béant dans le mur. Je redressais ma baguette.

_Lumos maxima !

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière trop vive. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais réussi, ce maudit sortilège me tenait éveillé depuis trois semaines. Je m'étais retourner l'esprit dans tout les sens pour trouver une solution.

_C'est bon le passage est ouvert les gars !

Morgane et Stuart avancèrent d'un même mouvement. La première était une grande blonde qui ferait pâlir d'envie les mannequins grâce à son physique de rêve. Mais les défilés c'était pour les « chochottes », je cite, madame préférais de loin explorer les coins paumé ou les toiles d'araignée et la poussière abonde. Stuart quand a lui était un brun des plus communs mais il avait un sourire qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Enfin quand il voulait bien se donner la peine de sourire. Parce que ses derniers temps il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire.

_Bon boulot Sacha, on va enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! S'écria-il en m'administrant une grande claque dans le dos.

Et en me broyant l'épaule au passage. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je le comprenais. On était sur ce site depuis presque six mois. Et avant on avait encore eu une succession de mission. Résultat des courses mes collègues et moi n'étions pas rentrés en Angleterre depuis plus d'un an. Au début je ne m'en était pas plainte, si j'avais accepté ce job c'était parce qu'il me plaisait et aussi parce que pour des raisons personnelles j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ma maison.

Je suivis mes deux amis dans le passage que je venais d'ouvrir.

L'air étai plus lourd de poussière que toutes les autres pièces qu'on avait visitées. En même temps les derniers résidants l'avaient entouré de protection. Elles étaient peut être vieilles et moins sophistiqué que les enchantements que l'on pratique de nos jours mais elles étaient quand même coriaces. Et des plus difficiles à lever vu que plus personne où presque ne comprenaient les dialectes dans lequel elles étaient écrites.

Encore un autre aspect de mon job que j'adorais. Pour certain passer des heures a bosser sur des symboles pour essayer de les traduire n'était pas intéressant. Mais j'aimais ce petit jeu de chasse au trésor. Le fait qu'une fois les textes traduits je trouvais de véritable trésor ou alors des artéfacts magique d'une grande valeur, ça me motivait plus encore.

Nous avons finalement débouché sur une grande salle. Une pile d'or traînait dans le coin droit mais ce qui reteint surtout mon attention se fut le vase qui trônait en plein milieu de la salle. Il était parfaitement conservé d'après ce que je pouvais en voir. J'avançais irrésistiblement attiré par son éclat. Stuart me retint par le bras en secouant la tête doucement. Du menton il m'indiqua les dalles devant nous. Je suivis son mouvement. Elles étaient complètement mangé par la mousse mais sur certaine on pouvait clairement voir qu'elles étaient ensorcelées pour se déclencher dès que quelqu'un poserait un pied dessus.

_C'est pas contre toi mon cœur mais ta partie c'est plus tout se qui traduction et nouveau sort pour détruire ceux qui barre la route maintenant que ton boulot est fait laisse moi faire le mien et admire le travail. Me dit-il en prenant un air macho et en arborant son fameux sourire craquant.

Je lui retournais un regard moqueur. Le laisser faire son boulot mon œil. J'étais aussi capable de me charger des éventuels pièges que lui ou Morgane. Nous avions été former pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Je ravalais la réplique cinglante que j'avais sur le bout des lèvres. Stuart était déjà baguette en main et il psalmodiait des incantations a mi voix.

C'était la règle, on ne devait pas parler trop fort. Certaine salle comme celle la pouvait être enchanté de sorte qu'au moindre son tout s'enclenche. Plusieurs équipes d'archéomage étaient mortes à cause de telle sort. Je lançais un regard à Morgane. Celle-ci me regarda et nous nous commençâmes l'une de nos célèbres discutions muette faite de froncement de sourcil et autre mimique.

Stuart expira un grand coup en baissant sa baguette. Il était fatigué. Mais nous l'étions tous. Les sorts qui permettaient de traquer et de désactiver d'éventuel menace sont très gourmant en magie et il faut une concentration extrême pour les mener à bien. Le pauvre suait a grosse goutte et l'humidité de la pièce n'aidait pas vraiment. L'air sentait le renfermer et le moisit, nous devions respirer par petite bouffée pour ne pas suffoquer.

_Bien maintenant que tu as frimé un bon coup on peut se mettre rapidement au boulot ? S'impatienta Morgane.

Cette fille n'avait que peu de patience, et le peu quelle gardait en stock était partie en fumer pendant les trois semaines ou j'avais trimer pour débloquer le passage.

Stuart et moi acquiesçâmes et nous nous sommes tout les trois avancer prudemment. Nous sommes arrivé devant le promontoire où reposait le vase. Morgane se prépara.

Bien que nous ayons tout les trois la même formation nous avions tous notre domaine d'action. Le mien se rapportait a tout se qui était langue morte et sortilège tout aussi mort. Stuart était plus un nettoyeur de piège et un démolisseur de mur quand il le fallait. Morgane préférait quand à elle ce qui impliquait directement les objets de nos fouilles. Elle pouvait rien qu'en les regardant savoir qu'elle précaution il fallait prendre pour les déplacer et quel sort jeter pour qu'ils ne se désintègre pas sous nos doigt.

_Hum alors étant donné que ce petit bébé à au moins dans les trois mille ans et qu'au mieux il doit être constituer d'argile mélanger avec un peu de poudre de troll…oui voila !

Un voile bleu transparent se déposa sur le vase.

_Vous, vous rendez compte que si on en croit les textes on a devant nous le premier objet divinatoire. C'est l'ancêtre des boules de cristal ! M'exclamais-je avec excitation.

Stuart leva les yeux au ciel.

_Mon cœur parfois tu es vraiment trop bizarre même pour moi. Me taquina-t-il.

_Stuart je te préviens si tu m'appelles encore une fois mon cœur je t coupe les bijoux de familles et je te les fait bouffer en tartare ! M'exclamais-je à moitié sérieuse.

J'avais beau l'adorer, il me courait sur le haricot avec ses surnoms débiles. Il avait commencé à m'en donner quand il avait su que je sortais d'une rupture difficile. Mais maintenant je m'en étais remise. D'autant plus qu'avec cette stupide manie il nous avait attiré des problèmes. Nos supérieurs n'étaient pas vraiment pour les relations entre collègue.

Ça pouvait perturbé la bonne entente d'un groupe et nous pousser à faire des erreurs que l'on aurait évité en temps normale. D'après mon patron. Parce que lors de la précédente expédition quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de le prévenir. Il avait fallut une lettre véhémente de ma part pour rétablir la situation telle qu'elle était.

Morgane pris le vase et le plaça dans sa sacoche. En raison de son ancienneté on ne pouvait pas le rétrécir. Un clic caractéristique se fit entendre. Nous nous sommes figé en nous dévisageant tout les trois. Je sentis la panique me gagner. Stuart était pale sous son bronzage et Morgane avait les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

D'un coup plusieurs pierres se mirent à tomber du plafond. L'une d'elle s'écrasa tout près. C'est ce qui nous fit réagir. Ni une ni deux nous courions tout les trois vers la sortie. Nous sommes sortie de la salle pour nous rendre compte que le temple tout entier s'écroulait sur nous et pas seulement la salle du trésor. Stuart était en tête, Morgane le suivait de près. Moi j'avais du mal, je n'étais ni un homme et je n'avais pas les jambes interminables de mon amie pour compenser. Nous avons tout les trois jaillit du temple. Stuart et Morgane sur leurs deux jambes et moi.

Sur le ventre, j'avais dû sauter pour éviter d'être écrasé. Un nuage de poussière nous suivit. Je me couvris la tête de mes mains pour me protéger. Lorsque le plus gros de la tempête sembla passer je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. L'entré du temple était complètement bouché. Plus personne ne pourrait l'explorer avant un bon bout de temps. Je me relevais en vérifiant que je n'avais aucune blessure particulière. Je regardais Stuart et Morgane. Tout les deux était indemne quoi qu'un peu essouffler. Je me jetais sur Stuart.

_Laisse moi faire mon boulot hum ? T'étais sensé désactiver tout les pièges ! Et celui là tu l'as pas vu !

_Calme toi Sacha j'y suis pour rien ! J'ai désactivé tous les pièges !

_Visiblement t'en a oublier un ! Lui hurlais-je dessus. On a faillit y rester ! Bon sang !

Ma voix vira dans les aigues et je tremblais comme une folle. Ma meilleure amie dirait que c'était une réaction due à l'adrénaline qui coulait a flot dans mon sang. J'avais eu la frousse de ma vie. Je m'écroulais dans l'herbe en réprimant mes larmes. J'aurais pu mourir sans revoir ma famille et mes amis.

Morgane vint e prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi tremblait mais elle m'offrit quand même un sourire rassurant.

_Tu sais je pense que ce lieu ne tenait que grâce a l'énergie du vase. Quand on l'a enlevé tout c'est écroulé parce que plus rien ne supportait le poids du temple. M'indiqua-t-elle.

_Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

_Parce que le vase scintillait légèrement tout comme l'hôtel sur lequel il était posé.

_Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ? Reniflais-je pitoyablement.

_Parce que tu étais trop occupé à me manger du regard. Me dit Stuart en s'inclinant devant moi. Il me souriait.

_Stuart désolée.

_Pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde de péter un plomb après avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Dit-il en me frottant le bras en signe de réconfort. Et puis vois le bon coté des choses. On va pouvoir rentrer dès aujourd'hui.

Nous avons tout les trois rigolés. Je leur adressais un sourire entendu.

_Après l'année qu'on vient de vivre je vais prendre de très grande vacance !

_Et moi donc ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant très longtemps ! S'écriât Morgane.

_Et moi je vais enfin avoir une vie sexuelle. C'est pas que je vous aime pas les filles mais j'ai trop de scrupule a couché avec vous pour après vous briser le cœur.

_C'est ça dans tes rêves ! M'écriais-je en même temps que Morgane.

Nous nous relevâmes pour regagner notre campement. En deux heures tout était démonté. Nos affaires étaient sagement rangées dans nos poches. Quand à la caisse contenant les découvertes que nous avions faite elles étaient rassemblées dans un coin en attendant qu'on transplane.

J'avais quitté mon short et ma chemise pour un pull et un jean. Le climat en Angleterre était vraiment froid comparé a celui de la nouvelle guignée. Ici la température ne descendait pas en dessous de 25° même la nuit. Je rejoignis mes amis devant notre cargaison.

_Vous êtes prêt ? Demandais-je.

Tout deux acquiescèrent. Chacun de nous se dirigea vers le tas. Je pris le plus de carton possible et je transplanais.

L'arrivé fut brutal. Je me retrouvais étendu sur le dos. J'avais la vue trouble et les oreilles qui siffle. Au dessus de moi Connor s'inquiétait. Il me parlait mais j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_Sacha ! Sacha tu m'entends ?!

_Hum oui…mais parle moins fort j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite au whisky pur feu. Maugréais-je.

A coté de moi Stuart et Morgane semblait dans le même état que moi. C'est que transplaner avec autant de bagage et sur une aussi longue distance n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Connor m'aida à me redresser avant d'aller voir si tout le monde se portait bien. A peine sur ses pieds Morgane se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser en perdre haleine. Le pauvre Connor n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait toujours fait du charme mais sans encouragement de la part de sa jolie blonde, il avait finit pas renoncer.

_Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter mon appartement ? Lui proposa Morgane en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Pas moyen de se tromper sur ses intentions. Remarque je pouvais la comprendre. Connor était pas mal et en plus c'était un type formidable. Il eut malgré tout du mal à revenir sur terre. Mais il se força à hocher bêtement la tête pour signifier qu'il viendrait.

Stuart se rapprocha de moi.

_J'ai manqué un épisode dans la série « Morgane s'amuse a faire tourner ce pauvre Connor en bourrique » ?

_Apparemment mais je te rassure moi aussi je l'ai louper cet épisode. Dis-je en souriant bêtement.

Un homme aux cheveux blanc arriva. Il était assez grand et il affichait une expression sévère.

_Hum mademoiselle Paterson si vous voulez bien lâchez ce jeune homme.

Morgane se décolla de Connor pour fixer notre patron.

_Monsieur Asting quel plaisir de vous revoir. S'exclama Stuart.

Il semblait sérieux, pourtant ses deux la se chamaillait souvent. Mais c'est vrai qu'après six mois n'importe qui serait heureux de revoir son patron.

_Bien, vous êtes rentrer plus tôt que prévu tout les trois pourquoi ?

_Hé bien…Commençais-je mal à l'aise. Le temple c'est écrouler quand nous avons récupérer le vase d'Angor.

_Hum c'était à prévoir. Bien j'attends vos rapports pour ce soir.

_Quoi mais monsieur on vient juste de rentrer. Protesta Morgane.

_Hé bien justement mademoiselle Paterson comme ça les souvenirs seront plus frais dans votre mémoire.

Il partit avec un mouvement de robe que lui seul savait faire.

_Non mais quel salaud. On vient juste de rentrer après six mois de boulot et il ne nous donne même pas une soirée de congé. Se plaignit Morgane.

_Franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? Soupira Stuart.

_Aller venez plus vite on aura tout ranger et écrit nos rapport plus vite on rentrera chez nous. Dis-je avec lassitude. En plus ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous attendait.

_Parle pour toi et Stuart. Se récria Morgane. Moi j'avais justement quelque chose de prévu. Dit-elle en adressant un regard significatif à Connors.

Connor se fit un devoir de nous aider a déballer tout les objets, les étiqueter et les trier. Vers six heures Morgane avait finit son rapport. Elle vint me voir à mon bureau pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Connor était sur ses talons et il semblait balancer entre l'incrédulité et le scepticisme. Moi aussi j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre si d'un coup la personne sur laquelle je fantasmais depuis un bout de temps me proposait de sortir. En faite j'avais déjà été dans cette situation et je n'y avais d'abord pas cru.

Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Parce que automatiquement ça me ferait penser a _lui_e portait bien. r une aussi longue distance n' guignée. vertes que nous avions faite elles. 0000000. Je secouais énergiquement la tête pour le chasser de mon esprit. C'était quand même incroyable, j'avais passé plus d'un an loin de tout ceux que j'aimais pour l'oublier. J'avais même réussi puisque au finale ses derniers moins il ne me hantait plus du tout. Mais il suffisait que je remette un pied dans le même pays que lui pour que d'un coup je me remette à penser à lui. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'étais encore entrain d'écrire mon rapport quand Stuart vint me trouver trente minutes plus tard.

_J'y vais. Ca te dirait de sortir prendre un verre avec moi pour fêter notre retour ?

_Non mercie. J'ai déjà prévenue ma famille que j'étais rentré. Et ma meilleure amie aussi. Elle veut que je passe la voir, pour que je voie le petit Harry. Dis-je en souriant à la mention de mon filleul. Il devait avoir un an et demi maintenant.

_Ok mais je n'abandonne pas. Un de ses jours on ira boire un verre tout les trois d'accord ?

_Bien sur ça nous fera du bien de se voir en dehors de la jungle et des moustiques.

Stuart rit de mon insinuation. Nous avions littéralement été dévoré par les moustiques. Il me salua et partit. Je bâclais la fin de mon rapport et l'envoyait à monsieur Asting. Je pris rapidement mes affaires avant de transplaner jusqu'au square grimaud. Lily m'avait assuré qu'elle serait ravie de me voir après tout ce temps. Ce qui en terme Evansien signifiait que j'avais intérêt à ramener mes fesses le plus vite possible si je voulais que ma peau continue à couvrir mon corps.

J'atterris devant un petit cottage tout mignon. Je poussais la petite barrière et pénétrait dans leur jardin. Une fois devant la porte j'allais sonné mais mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je décrochais.

_Allo.

_Sacha ma chérie.

_Salut maman comment sa va ?

_Bien mais je voulais savoir quand tu rentrerais a la maison. Ta sœur et ton frère son venu exprès à la maison pour te voir.

_Désolé maman mais Lily m'a déjà réserver pour la soirée. Tu sais comment elle est et puis elle m'a fait culpabilisé avec Harry.

_D'accord. Dit-elle visiblement déçu.

_Bon ok je vais essayer de me libérer le plus tôt possible d'accord ?

_Parfait je vais te préparer mon fameux poulet tu vas te régaler.

_Miam bon je te laisse. Bisous.

_Bisous ma puce.

Je raccrochais et actionnais la sonnette. Ma meilleure amie vint m'ouvrir en un temps record. A croire qu'elle me guettait. Un sourire lui fendit le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle me sauta dessus.

_Sacha ! Mon dieu ce que ça fait du bien de te voir !

_Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Lily.

_Mama !

Je lâchais Lily pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Je vis un petit bout de chou qui me dévisageait de ses grands yeux vert. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient déjà vouloir défier les lois de l'apesanteur tout comme ceux de son père. Je me sentis instantanément fondre devant mon filleul. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il n'avait que six moi. C'était avant que je ne quitte le pays pour l'oublier et oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait.

_Harry mon chérie, viens dire bonjour à ta marraine Sacha. Dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le petit Harry s'arrêta à coté de sa mère. Il semblait hésiter sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Je m'accroupis devant lui.

_Coucou Harry tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois. Tu viens me faire un câlin.

Lily le poussa doucement vers moi pour l'encourager. Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros bisou. Je le relâchais et il partit en courant.

_Lui en veut pas Harry est timide devant les gens qu'il ne voit pas trop. Tu vas voir dans dix minutes il s'installera sur tes genoux de force. Mais rentre, on a tellement de chose à se raconter. Tu dois tout me dire sur tes voyages.

Je suivis Lily jusqu'au salon en souriant. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué. Bien sur je lui avais souvent écrit mais rien ne vaut une bonne conversation entre amie face à face.

Je passais une heure délicieuse à parler de tout et de rien. J'appris qu'Alice et Franck étaient les heureux parents d'une petit Neuville. Que Jessica Wells avait finit par devenir vendeuse chez Florian fortarome alors qu'elle se destinait à devenir membre du magemagot.

_Au faite ou est Morgane, tu aurais pu l'inviter quand même. Me reprocha gentiment Lily.

Je rigolais en serrant Harry contre moi. Lily avait vu juste au bout de quelque temps le petit Harry était venu a moi tout seul.

_Je l'aurais bine inviter mais elle avait d'autre projet…concernant ce cher Connor.

Lily se redressa le regard pétillant. Elle aussi suivait grâce a moi le feuilleton sur ces deux là.

_Non ! Vas y raconte moi tout ! S'écria-t-elle.

_On venait juste de rentrer qu'elle lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Elle l'a invité à passer la soirée chez elle. A mon avis il doivent tout les deux faire grincer le matelas.

Lily pouffa.

_Oh mon dieu la dernière fois que tu m'en a parler elle l'avait envoyer balader en jurant que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui.

_Oui comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Dis-je non sans malice. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une certaine rousse qui ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un en peinture et maintenant elle est mariée avec et elle a un magnifique petit garçon.

_Oui bon ça va. James et moi c'est différent.

_Oui bien sur.

La porte s'ouvrit à se moment là. Harry descendit de mes genoux et partie vers la porte d'entrer.

_Paaa !

Lily se leva avec un regard tendre.

_C'est sans doute James qui rentre du travail. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je souris. Je n'avais pas vu James depuis longtemps. J'étais un peu plus gêné à l'idée de le revoir. Je pouvais l'entendre d'ailleurs.

_Harry, vient faire un câlin à ton papa.

Je suivit Lily jusqu'à l'entré.

_James devine qui est la ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Je restais un peu en retrait pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir tout de suite. James pris Lily dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

_Je ne sais pas.

Je m'avançais en lui souriant.

_Salut James. Dis-je maladroitement en m'approchant pour lui faire la bise. Il sembla surpris de me voir.

_Ah euh salut. Bredouilla-t-il.

Il semblait incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Il regardait la porte mal à l'aise. Je me rembruni quelque peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout soit comme avant mais j'avais imaginé qu'il réagirait différemment. Je commençais à me détourner pour aller récupérer mes affaires.

_James tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu restes planter dans l'entrée. Tu prends racine. S'écria une voix légèrement moqueuse. Tiens pourquoi vous êtes si pale vous avez vu un revenant ou qu…

Je me retournais. Lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe sur lui. Lily m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne viendrait pas chez eux aujourd'hui. Je croisais son regard argenté. Mon cœur se contracta violement dans ma poitrine. Après tout se temps même en le voyant je souffrais encore. Il s'interrompis sans avoir finit sa phrase. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement et sa bouche s'affaissa. Même ainsi il était toujours terriblement beau. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même air malicieux et tendre à la fois et ses yeux me faisait toujours me sentir toute chose. Mais l'année passé lui avait ôté les derniers vestiges de l'adolescence. J'avais devant moi un Sirius plus vieux et plus séduisant si c'était possible que quand je l'avais connu.

Ses yeux perdirent toute chaleur, toue vie et ses traits se durcirent d'un coup. Mon estomac me rappela sur terre en se retournant. Je me sentais mal de le revoir d'un coup. J'étais partit explorer le monde pour l'oublier lui et je le revois dès mon retour. Merlin pourquoi le sort s'archarnnait- il sur moi.

Il y eut encore un grand moment de flottement ou tous les quatre nous nous demandions comment réagir. Je fus la première à sortir de ma transe.

_Bon euh Lily c'était sympa de te revoir mais mes parents m'attendent…donc je vais vous laisser. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Pour sortir je devais passer près de Sirius. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer son regard, ce qui n'était pas facile. J'adressais un signe discret de la main pour leur dire au revoir et je me précipitais dehors. J'avais beau être à Gryffondor je savais quand il valait mieux fuir. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à une confrontation avec Sirius. J'avais naïvement cru que mes blessures c'était refermé. Mais je m'étais trompé.

Lorsque j'atterris chez moi ma mère vint m'accueillir.

_Sacha ma chérie ! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller. Derrière elle je pouvais voir le reste de ma famille arriver. Mon père et ma sœur qui me connaissait extrêmement bien virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils perdirent leur sourire radieux pour me regarder avec inquiétude. Ma mère me lâcha pour m'observer.

_Mon dieu ! Ma chérie mais tu pleures ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

Je fondis aussi tôt en larme.

_Je...je l'ai croisé chez…James et Lily. Ca fait toujours aussi mal. Expliquais-je entre deux sanglots.

Ma mère n'eut pas besoin que je précise de qui je parlais. Elle m'avait vu quand après qu'il m'ait brisé le cœur. Elle me reprit illico dans ses bras. Je finis par me calmer au bout d'un certain temps même si j'hoquetais encore. Ma famille m'emmena dans le salon pour que je puisse manger et leur raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivé pendant un an. Ils firent de leur mieux pour me distraire et pour que je souris un peu. Ils y parvinrent, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, ils me connaissaient très bien.

Mon frère fini par rentrer a son appartement. Il semblait regretter de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais demain il travaillait et il devait se lever très tôt. Ma sœur habitait encore chez nos parents. Elle venait juste de finir ses études et n'avait pas encore économisé assez pour être indépendante. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir du mal a coupé le cordon avec ma mère. C'était la petite dernière, le bébé à sa maman comme on disait avec mon frère. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et m'aida à ranger mes valises. J'avais accumulé pas mal d'affaire plus ou moins chaude durant mon travail. Il faut dire que j'avais surtout participé à des fouilles dans des pays tropicaux.

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama. Rien de très sexy, je n'avais plus besoin de pyjama sexy vu que ma vie sentimental était morte et que je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'y remédier. J'avais juste mis un des T-shirt trop petit de John, mon frère faisait deux têtes de plus que moi et le Quidditch lui avait donné une carrure assez impressionnante, du coup je nageais littéralement dedans. Je me glissais sous les couvertures pendant que ma sœur prenait place au pied du lit. C'était une habitude qu'on avait prise quand j'avais quitté Poudlard. Comme on ne se voyait plus autant Ivy venait squatter mon lit pour notre discutions hebdomadaire. Il y eut un petit silence gêné. Je savais rien qu'a son expression qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle hésitait.

_Allez Ivy crache le morceau !

_Bon ok mais tu dois m'écouter jusqu'à la fin d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle n'aurait rien dit si je ne l'avais pas fait.

_Maman et papa n'ont pas voulut te le dire en voyant dans quel état tu étais en arrivant, c'est a propos de Sirius. Dit-elle en me dévisageant pour voir ma réaction.

_Ivy je ne veux pas en parler. Tout ce que je veux c'est oublié. Dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

_Je sais mais tu dois entendre ce que j'ai a dire après si tu veux je ne t'en parlerais plus jamais.

Elle fit une pause et voyant que je ne protestais pas elle continua.

_Le jour ou t'es partie Sirius est venue a la maison. J'ai bien cru que papa et John allaient le tuer. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je pouvais comprendre que la scène devait être comique mais pour ma part je n'avais pas envie de rigoler. J'avais l'impression que tout ça c'était passer hier comme si mes émotions c'était mis en pause le temps ou j'étais partie et que maintenant elles me revenaient en pleine figure.

_Toujours est-il que maman a réussi à calmer le jeu pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il te cherchait. Il voulait s'expliquer.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout était très clair. Il m'a trompé pendant que j'étais en Egypte. Je l'ai découvert et je suis partie point barre.

_Oui mais il ne t'as pas trompé. La fille avec qui tu l'as vu, elle lui a sauté dessus pour coucher avec lui. Il voulait la repousser mais tu es entré juste à ce moment là et tu as mal compris la situation. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Il t'a cherché partout mais tu n'étais plus dans votre appartement. Il est aller voir Lily pour savoir si elle t'avait vu mais tu n'étais pas le bas non plus. C'est après qu'il a eu l'idée de venir ici mais tu étais déjà partie dans un autre pays. Papa et maman lui ont avouer quand il a expliquer la situation.

_Vous l'avez cru ? Demandais-je incrédule.

_Bien sur qu'on l'a cru. Si tu l'avais vu, il était dévasté. Quand on lui a dit qu'il était trop tard que tu étais déjà partie sans nous dire ou tu allais précisément, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une connerie. Ecoute je sais que tu ne me crois pas, je le vois a la façon dont tu fronces les sourcils mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et crois moi, Sirius disais la vérité. Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, c'est à toi de décider si tu me crois ou pas et ce que tu vas faire.

Ivy se leva et partie dans sa chambre. Je l'avais blesser en ne croyant pas d'emblé en se qu'elle me disais. Mais c'était quand même dur à avaler. Je l'avais vu. Il était là assis sur son bureau, on brune sulfureuse sur les genoux qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Non décidément je ne pouvais pas gober aussi facilement cette histoire qu'il avait racontée à mes parents. Mais pourtant ça collerait assez avec sa réaction. Il avait parut surpris de me voir et après il avait carrément été horrifié.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. Et de fil en aiguille mon esprit se rappela comment nous en étions venu à sortir ensemble.

_C'était pendant la dernière année à Poudlard. J'étais comme toutes les autres années la première de ma classe. Normale déjà à cet age là je voulais devenir archéomage mais pour le devenir il fallait être le meilleur alors je passais mon temps à travailler. Lily me disait souvent de ralentir un peu la cadence et de prendre le temps de m'amuser des fois. C'est ce que je faisais mais a ma manière. J'aimais observer les gens, noté leur comportement. Celui que je préférais observer c'était Sirius Black. Il me fascinait littéralement. Tout le monde savait quel connard fini il pouvait être quand il le voulait. Mais on savait tous aussi à quel point on avait de la chance quand il nous considérait comme un ami. Tout en lui m'attirait, l'énigme de son caractère, son physique de rêve, sa personnalité. J'étais à Gryffondor et j'avais de la chance car du coup je pouvais l'observer à loisir._

_En plus James était follement amoureux de ma meilleure amie ce qui fait qu'il y avait souvent des interactions entre nos deux groupes. Bien sur Sirius ne m'accordait pas d'attention je n'étais que la meilleure amie de Lily. La fille ni jolie ni moche qui traînait avec elle. J'avais depuis longtemps un complexe vis-à-vis de mon apparence. Je ne me trouvais que quelconque et ça me espérait, je n'arrivais pas à m'aimer telle que j'étais. _

_Pendant les premières années de ma scolarité moldu, mes camarades se moquait souvent de moi, c'est peut être l'origine de mon complexe. _

_Toujours est-il qu'a un moment ou à un autre je me suis fait grillé. Je ne serais jamais vraiment si Sirius s'en était rendu compte tout seul ou si Remus l'avait un peu aidé mais toujours est-il que pendant mon observation, son regard croisa le mien. Je détournais la tête en rosissant de honte. Mais j'avais eu le temps de voir l'expression moqueuse qui s'était peinte sur son visage._

_Après ça dès que mon regard se portait sur lui, mon regard croisait toujours le sien. Tout aurait pu en rester là mais bientôt je sentis qu'il m'observait à son tour. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu son air railleur pour m'observer avec sérieux. J'étais passé du statut d'observateur à observée, et je détestais cela. _

_Notre première discutions se déroula quand je perdis patience. Il m'avait suivit à la bibliothèque et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer à cause de son regard. Il me mettait bizarrement mal a l'aise. J'avais finit par m'avouer qu'il me plaisait mais je refusait obstinément de reconnaître qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple attirance. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui arrivait au fille qui tombait amoureuse de lui._

_J'avais refermé mon livre avec hargne, ce qui m'avait valut un coup d'œil furieux de la part de la bibliothécaire. Et j'étais partie comme une furie. Il m'avait suivit. Je m'étais retourné._

__Tu vas arrêter de me suivre à la fin !_

_Mon explosion le surpris visiblement car il me dévisagea avec stupéfaction pendant quelque seconde puis il se mit à sourire avec suffisance._

__Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te suis Barrow ? Je ne peux pas sortir de la bibliothèque sans que tout de suite tu m'accuses de te suivre._

__A d'autre je sais que t'arrête pas de m'espionner. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me suivre et de m'observer à longueur de journée._

__Mais voyons je ne t'observe pas alors pas la peine de t'énerver. _

__Ah bon alors pourquoi a chaque fois que je me retourne tu me fixes tout le temps, j'ai un truc dans les cheveux ? Répliquais-je en criant encore plus._

__Non tes cheveux sont très bien, j'essaye juste de percer un mystère._

__Quel mystère ? Demandais-je en me radoucissant. J'adorais tout ce qui avait attrait à l'inconnu._

__Mais toi voyons ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'observes tout le temps. Remarque je suis habitué mais toi c'est différent des groupies. Il n'y a rien d'amouracher dans ton regard. Et en plus tu t'énerves alors que toutes les filles adoreraient que je passe mon temps à les regarder. Surtout quand elles sont aussi quelconque que toi. _

_A ce moment là j'avais découvert un autre aspect de Sirius. Il n'avait pas un gramme de modestie. Et il savait instantanément frappé la ou sa faisait mal. _

_Après sa je serais incapable de bien résumé tout ce qui c'était passé. Je l'avais insulté de beaucoup de nom pas sympathique. Et le ton était vite monté entre nous. Les sorts avaient fusé rapidement et nous nous étions réveillé quelque heure après à l'infirmerie. Nous avons eu le droit à une belle engueulade de la part de notre directrice. Surtout moi qui avait un comportement exemplaire. _

_D'inexistant nos rapports étaient devenus glaciaux. On s'observait en chien de faïence toujours prêt à rendre coup sur coup à l'autre. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. _

_Environ deux mois après Sirius me prit à part pour me parler. Nous étions dans un couloir désert. Je le fixais avec impatiente. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec lui. Lui il semblait mal a l'aise. Presque étrange. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux._

__Qu'est ce que tu voulait me dire ? Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une de tes blagues stupides. Dis-je en faisant mine de partir._

_Sirius me rattrapa avant que j'aie pu m'éloigner. _

__Sors avec moi. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_Je le regardais fixement pendant quelque seconde puis j'explosais de rire. _

__C'est ça fou toi de ma gueule. Bien tenter Black mais tu crois vraiment que je vais croire à ta blague débile. Je préfèrerais sortir avec un Troll plutôt qu'avec toi ! Je le laissais planter la. _

_Lily m'avait questionner comme une malade se jour la pour savoir ce que Sirius me voulait. J'avais finit par tout lui raconter. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver ça drôle. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à sa réaction. Si j'avais eu l'impression que Sirius m'évitait avant ce n'était rien comparé à après. Pour un peu j'aurais pu croire que j'avais la dragoncelle. Le pire fut que Lily, ma Lily avait commencé à se rapprocher de James. Il se parlait seul à seul. _

_A l'époque je ne le savais pas mais Lily avait été le voir, pour mener son enquête vis a vis des attentions de Sirius. Et après il s'était tellement rapproché qu'il avait commencé à sortir ensemble. _

_Autant dire que ni Sirius ni moi n'apprécions la situation. Nous étions obligé de nous supporter alors que nous voulions être le plus loin possible de l'autre. Nous avons commencé à nous chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Sirius me cherchait des noises et je lui rendais sarcasme sur sarcasme. _

_Lily et James sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines environ quand James était venu me voir. Nous nous étions toujours bien entendu. Même si je le soupçonnais surtout de me parler parce que j'étais la meilleure amie de Lily. _

__Tu sais Sacha, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas trop mais Sirius…il t'aime bien._

_Je le regardais sans bien comprendre de quoi il me parlait._

__Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aimerait bien alors qu'on arrête pas de s'envoyer des piques ou alors on s'ignore complètement._

__C'est pas ça. Là oui il t'ignore ou alors il cherche à te blesser mais c'est parce que…tu l'intrigues et en plus tu ne cherches pas à sortir avec lui. Sirius a toujours voulu ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Et toi tu l'obsèdes mais tu l'as repoussé._

__Attend ! T'es entrain de me dire que ce n'était pas une blague quand il est venu me voir pour me demander, quoi que demander ne soit pas vraiment le terme approprier, de sortir avec lui ?_

__Ouais c'est ça. _

__Non tu déconnes ! M'exclamais-je en n'en croyant pas mes yeux._

__Non crois moi, j'aimerais bien. Sirius est invivable depuis que tu l'as envoyé promener. Je crois que bizarrement tu lui plais encore plus depuis que tu l'as rembarré mais ça l'énerve aussi._

_Il se leva pour rejoindre Lily. Je restais assise sur ma chaise. C'était tout simplement impossible que je lui plaise. J'étais juste une fille d'1 mètre 70 avec les cheveux chatin et les yeux vert. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ses ex. Elles, elles étaient magnifiques et pourtant aucune n'avait réussi à le garder plus de quelque jour. Alors pourquoi moi je lui plairais. Surtout avec mon caractère de merde. _

_Je me levais pour rejoindre le cours de métamorphose. Je croisais Sirius, il était dans une de ses périodes ou il se vengeait et ou il était infecte avec moi. _

__Tiens mais c'est miss je passe mon temps à réviser ! S'exclama-t-il narquoisement. _

_J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais d'un coup les paroles de James me revinrent en mémoire. Je passais mon chemin en rougissant et en évitant son regard. Pendant tout le reste de la semaine je l'évitais. Je ne savais tout bonnement pas comment réagir face à lui. Ce qui était stupide vu que je ne croyais pas James mais je n'arrivais pas a changer de comportement. Sirius ne savait visiblement quelle mouche m'avait piquer et il passait son temps à essayer de me faire réagir. Il arrivait toujours à me coincer plus ou moins dans un coin isolé. Mais je finissais toujours par lui échapper sans lui avoir adresser ne serais-ce qu'un regard._

_Je finis par surprendre une conversation entre James et Sirius au détour d'un couloir._

__Quoi ! Tu lui as dit ça !_

__Oui…je croyais que ça t'aiderais. Elle pensait que tu e moquait d'elle donc je me suis dit que si je lui disais que tu l'aimes, elle…enfin peut être que._

__Peu être qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi par pitié c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius avec amertume. Merci, maintenant non seulement elle ne veut pas de moi mais en plus elle sait qu'elle m'a mis un râteau. Au moins avant je pouvais conserver un peu de ma dignité._

__Mais bordel Sirius, on s'en fout de ta dignité ! Ca se voit comme le nez en plein milieu du visage que t'aimes Sacha. Et tu sais comment elle est, elle n'aurait jamais accepter de sortir avec toi sans savoir ce que tu éprouves a son égard. _

__Ouais et regarde ou j'en suis maintenant elle n'ose même plus me regarder ! Explosa-t-il. _

_J'avais dû faire un bruit parce que d'un coup, James et Sirius c'était retourné pour m'observer. Je brouillais quelque chose en rougissant et je passais entre eux. Je fis mine de ne pas entendre la dispute qui éclata après mon passage. Le hasard voulut que l'après midi même Gryffondor remporta le match qui l'opposait a Serdaigle. Nous avions bien sur organisé une fête pour célébrer l'évènement. La beurrebière coulait à flot et je soupçonnais certain d'avoir introduit du whisky pur feu en douce. Je dansais comme une folle avec Lily. _

_Pour la première fois je me laissais complètement aller. Sans doute parce que j'avais accumulé pas mal de stress. _

_J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne sourcillais même pas quand Lily me traîna jusqu'à son amoureux et son meilleur ami. Il y eut une discutions animer sur nos chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Finalement Lily et James partirent roucouler dans leur coin en nous laissant seul Sirius et moi. J'avais ressentis un grand moment de gêne mais l'alcool aidant j'avais réussi a lui parler. _

__Et si on faisait une trêve. J'en ai marre qu'on se chamaille tout le temps ou qu'on s'ignore de toute façon on va être obliger de traîner ensemble vu que Lily sort avec James alors autant essayer d'être ami. _

_Sirius m'avait dévisager comme si j'avais eu une seconde tête qui poussait puis il avait finit par accepter. _

_Nous avons continué à sympathiser les semaines suivantes. Petit à petit je découvrais en direct le Sirius qui était un ami génial. Il s'arrangeait souvent pour me faire rire. Notre amitié toute nouvelle en surpris plus d'un. A croire que tous c'étaient habitué à notre petite guerre. Bizarrement John n'avait pas l'air enchanter de voir sa sœur aussi proche de Sirius. Mon petit frère a depuis toujours la fâcheuse manie d'être trop protecteur envers moi ou ma sœur, et il oubliait souvent que je pouvais me débrouiller seule ou me passer de son approbation. _

_Noël approchait et avec lui la traditionnel sortie à Près au Lard. J'avais pour habitue d'y aller avec Lily mais cette traîtresse me laissa tomber pour y aller avec son petit copain. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'aurais fait pareil si j'étais à sa place. Je marchais tranquillement sur le chemin quand une boule de neige me percuta. Je me retournais pour voir qui était l'inconscient qui voulait mourir. Sirius s'exclafait quelque mètre plus loin. Je lui lançais un regard noir et lui envoyait une boule de neige à mon tour. Nous avons joué pendant une heure._

__Alors tu es toute seule pour aller à Prés au Lard ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix théâtral._

__Oui Lily m'a abandonné. Dis-je en enfonçant mon nez dans mon écharpe._

__Ca tombe bien mon meilleur ami aussi m'a abandonné alors je vais te tenir compagnie._

_J'hésitais un peu avant d'accepter sa proposition. Une partie de moi n'avait pas oublier qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié à mon égard. Même si ma part septique en doutait toujours. _

_Nous avons tout les deux passer une journée magnifique. Sirius m'emmena chez HoneyDukes pour faire le plein de sucrerie. Puis nous avons été boire une beurrebière au trois balais, qui était d'ailleurs bondé. Sirius se moqua gentiment de moi parce que j'avais une moustache de mousse. Nous nous sommes promené dans tout le village. Sirius me traîna de force chez Zonco pour qu'il achète de quoi faire de mauvaise farce au Serpentard. J'en ai profité pour me racheter une plume et un peu d'encre. Ainsi que du parchemin. _

__Pourquoi tu prends autant de parchemin ? On nous en fournit à l'école._

_Je rougis._

__C'est parce que je j'en utilise plus que ce qu'on nous donne._

__Ah bon ?_

__Oui. J'écris…un livre. Finis-je par lui révéler. _

_Sirius s'arrêta et pour me dévisager. J'étais sur qu'il allait me trouver bizarre._

__Tu écrits ? Sur quoi ?_

__Et bien sur d'ancienne civilisation sorcière. Je fais des recherches pour connaître leur mode de vie et leur culture et après j'invente des personnages qui vivrait selon leur mode de vie. Déclarais-je précipitamment. Je sais c'est bizarre mais en faite je voudrais être archéomage et on nous demande de retrouver la façon dont vivait les gens sur les sites de fouille et puis ça me passionne._

__Hé respire entre deux phrases. Dit-il en me souriant. C'est très bien que tu fasses ce que tu aimes. J'ai juste été surpris parce que la plupart des élèves veulent être joueur de Quidditch professionnel, aurore ou médicomage. Mais archéomage c'est bien aussi. Dit-il pour se rattraper._

_Il me sourit et tendit la main pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui me mangeait le visage. Je retins mon souffle et mes joues chauffèrent sous ses doigts. Si nous avions été dans un film, il m'aurait sans doute embrassé. Mais c'était la vraie vie et non l'un des films a l'eau de rose que ma mère adorait. Sirius se détourna._

__Tu veux aller voir la cabane hurlante ? _

__Oui pourquoi pas. Dis-je en essayant de ne rien montrer de ma déception._

_Nous avons marché en silence jusqu'au près ou se dresse la cabane. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Pourquoi étais-je déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé. Après tout je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'avais tout au plus un béguin pour lui mais c'est tout. Nous sommes rester un peu à la cabane à nous raconter des histoires d'horreur. Je promis à Sirius de lui faire lire mes histoires et lui promis de m'emmener faire un tour sur sa moto volante. _

_Parce que oui j'avais appris qu'il était passionné par la mécanique et que son hobbies c'était de réparer des engins moldu et de les modifiés pour qu'il puisse voler ou disparaître. _

_Ma mère ne serait pas ravie de savoir que j'allais monter sur une moto. Elle ne les aimait pas parce qu'elles étaient dangereuse et mon petit doigt me disais qu'elle apprécierait encore moins une moto capable de voler._

_Une fois de retour au château nous avons fait un crochet par les cuisines pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Je m'émerveillais devant la peinture de poire qui bougeait quand on grattait la poire. _

_Finalement Sirius me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir. Enfin jusqu'au escalier vu qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans celui des filles. _

__Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie aujourd'hui. Le remerciais-je. Sans toi je me serais retrouver seule comme une pauvre malheureuse. _

__De rien et puis moi aussi j'étais seul. _

__Bien sur, tu aurais pu sortir avec Remus et Peter ou avec la première fille qui passait. Dis-je en souriant ironiquement. _

_Sirius haussa les épaules comme si j'exagérais. Mais il savait aussi bien que moi que la liste des filles qui aurait voulut être à ma place était longue. _

__On se voit au repas. Dis-je pour prendre congé. _

__Ok. _

_Je commençais à m'éloigner mais il me rattrapa par le bras. Son regard semblait hésitant ses mains se posèrent sur mes bras. Son visage se rapprocha du mien suffisamment lentement pour me donner le temps de me détourner. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce baiser. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je m'affaissais contre le mur. Sirius suivit mon mouvement pour ne pas rompre le contact. Si bien que je me retrouvais prise entre le mur et son corps. Nos lèvres finirent par se séparer. Sirius posa son front contre le mien. Il haletait et moi aussi. _

__Dis moi que tu ne vas pas sortir avec un troll. Dit-il avec une certaine vulnérabilité. _

_Je rigolais au sou entendu. C'est vrai que j'avais dit que je préfèrerais sortir avec un troll plutôt qu'avec lui. Je l'embrassais rapidement pour le rassurer. Un sourire radieux se peignit sur son visage. _

_Nous avons tout les deux perdu l'équilibre. Je m'accrochais a lui pour rester debout mais il basculait en arrière et finalement nous sommes tombé tout les deux par terre. En me reculant j'avais entraîné Sirius dans l'escalier qui s'était transformé en toboggan. J'explosais de rire, bientôt suivit par Sirius. Je finis par me rendre compte de la situation et me relevais précipitamment. _

__Tu aurais pu rester un peu plus longtemps sur moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. M'assura-t-il avec un air charmeur. _

_Je rigolais nerveusement. Sirius me prit la main et m'attira à lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou avec un petit soupire. Je restais inerte dans ses bras. Je me sentais étrangement mal a l'aise. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain avant et je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. L'arrivé de deuxième année me tira de mon embarras. _

__Je…je vais déposer mes affaires. Dis-je peu assurée. _

_Sirius hocha la tête et se rendit à son propre dortoir. Lily m'attendait quand j'entrais. _

__C'était quoi se bruit tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à notre bruit de chute. Alors c'est vrai que tu as passé la journée avec Sirius ? Sacha pourquoi tu rougis ? _

_J'avais rougi. Tiens moi j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être rouge depuis un bon moment._

__Haa raconte moi tout !_

__Quoi mais il n'y a rien a dire. On a été dans quelque magasin, à la cabane hurlante, on a bu une beurrebière et c'est tout. Me défendis-je._

__C'est ça et moi je suis la mère fouetarde._

__Si tu le dis..._

_Elle continua à me dévisager suspicieusement._

__Bon d'accord il m'a embrassé devant le dortoir et on est tombé tout les deux. Craquais-je._

_Lily se mit à sauter partout._

__Je le savais ! Sacha est amoureuse !_

__Euh Lily tu as conscience d'agir comme une gamine de cinq ans. Dis-je mal à l'aise._

__Pas grave, mon dieu je suis tellement contente pour toi. Vous sortez ensemble j'espère ?_

__Aucune idée, on n'a pas vraiment parlé. Dis-je maladroitement._

_Lily m'a littéralement harcelé de question pour que je lui raconte ma journée en détail. Puis nous sommes descendu dans la grande salle pour manger. Sirius me fit un signe de main pour m'indiquer la place à coté de lui. Je m'installe sous le sourire de tous nos amis. Visiblement Sirius a parlé de notre journée avec les maraudeurs. Nous avons mangé et discuté normalement. J'étais stressé, mince c'était quand même bizarre de me retrouver là à coté de Sirius après qu'on se soit embrassé et avec tout le monde qui nous dévisage avec attente. Je touche à peine à mon assiette. _

_Quand Sirius eut finit de manger, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je le dévisage surprise et il en profite pour m'embrasser. La plupart des gens présent dans la grande salle nous dévisagent. Les filles avec jalousie et curiosité et les garçons avec curiosité tout cour. Je pique un fard monstrueux et Sirius me regarde en souriant. Il semble particulièrement heureux et fier de lui. Bien évidemment je me mis à rougir comme une folle mais ça commençait à devenir une habitude._

_J'aimerais pouvoir dire que notre relation était idyllique dès le début mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre en sa présence et les murmures que j'entendais sur mon passage ne m'aidaient pas. Beaucoup disait que Sirius finirait par me larguer au bout de deux semaines, date fatidique qu'aucune fille n'avait réussie a passé. _

_Je redoutais moi aussi qu'il ne finisse par me laisser tomber. Je restais donc relativement froide et distante. Quand il me prenait la main ou qu'il me faisait un câlin je finissais toujours par y mettre un terme trop rapidement à son goût. Sa l'exaspérait mais rétrospectivement je pense aussi qu'il s'en amusait et qu'il était soulagé que je ne sois pas une vrai sangsue humaine. J'avais aussi des doutes quand à mon physique. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de dire qu'un homme aussi beau ne pouvait tout simplement pas aimer une fille comme moi. _

_C'est Lily qui m'aida à surmonter tout ça. Je parlais longtemps avec elle de toute ces idées qui me pourrissait littéralement la tête. Elle me rassurait en me disant que j'étais belle et que Sirius m'aimait. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment aidé c'est quand elle a pris Sirius à part pour lui poser quelque question. J'étais dans la pièce caché sous un voile de désillusion et je pouvais tout entendre._

__Sirius, toi et moi on doit avoir une petite discutions en privé. Déclara ma meilleure amie le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Sirius qui était entrain de rire à une blague de James, se retourna avec étonnement. Il perdit son sourire pour prendre une expression très sérieuse. _

_Bien sur je les suivais._

__Qu'est ce que tu me veux Lily ? Demanda Sirius intrigué._

__Je veux savoir qu'elles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de Sacha._

_Sirius la regarda quelque seconde, perplexe._

__Attend c'est une question piège ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire ?_

__C'est simple qu'est ce que tu comptes faire a Sacha ?_

__ Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? _

_Lily lui adressa un de ses fameux regards noirs dont elle avait le secret. Sirius poussa un grand soupire._

__Je compte rien lui faire en particulier. La prochaine fois que je la verrais, je l'embrasserais comme un fou et après je ferais comme si je me foutais qu'elle me fui comme si j'avais la peste. _

__Donc tu ne comptes pas la larguer au bout de deux semaines ou après avoir couché avec elle. Tu ne vas pas lui briser le cœur ou quelque chose dans ce genre._

__Mais bien sur que non !_

__Hé pas la peine de crier, on sait tous comment t'étais avec les filles. Et crois moi Sacha le sait mieux que personne._

_Sirius parut réfléchir._

__Attend c'est pour ça qu'elle est si distante. Elle a peur que je la jette comme les autres filles._

__Oui et elle l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour toi et qu'au final tu ne sois pas amoureux d'elle._

_Merci de raconter toutes mes angoisses personnelles, a la personne qui en est responsable, Lily. A ce moment la j'avais eu envie de me précipiter vers la sortie mais on aurait tout de suite remarqué une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule._

__Quoi ! Elle pense ça, alors que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je me suis pris un râteau même. Sirius se tourna vers ma meilleure amie. Est-ce que je donne l'impression de ne pas l'aimer et de vouloir lui jouer un tour ?_

__Non mais Sacha n'a pas confiance en elle. C'est dur dans ses cas là d'arriver à croire que l'on peut plaire à quelqu'un. Lu assura ma meilleure amie avec émotion._

__Comment je peux faire pour la convaincre que je suis sérieux avec elle ?_

__Oh je crois que t'as déjà bien progressé avec tout ce que tu viens de dire. Bon je vais vous laisser tout les deux. S'exclama ma meilleure amie en se dirigeant vers la porte. _

_Sirius la dévisagea comme si elle était folle. Moi je l'aurais bien tué sur place._

__Oui toi et Sacha. Enonça-t-elle comme si c'était logique. _

_Sirius se mit à scruter la pièce. Je retins mon souffle. Nous étions seul tout les deux dans la pièce maintenant._

__Sacha. M'appela-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui n'annonçais rien de bon. Allez montre toi. _

_J'avais bêtement cru pouvoir que si je ne bougeais pas, il finirait par se lasser et il partirait. Mais c'était mal connaître Sirius. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, on pouvait nous entendre respirer. Sirius se mit à arpenter la pièce en faisant de grand moulinet avec ses bras. Il finit par me heurter. J'allais m'enfuir, oui je sais moi aussi je me demandais parfois pourquoi j'étais à Gryffondor, mais il m'attrapa. _

_J'essayer de me libérer mais Sirius me tenait fermement. D'un coup de baguette il me fit redevenir visible. _

__Sacha, arrête de te débattre !_

_Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais tellement honte de moi et d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était disparaître. Je me calmais seulement quand Sirius m'embrassa de force, surtout parce qu'au bout d'un moment je manquais d'air. _

_Quand il finit par me relâcher j'avais complètement oublié pourquoi je voulais tellement partir. Je restais la dans ses bras._

__Tu croyais vraiment que je sortais avec toi seulement pour m'amuser ? _

__Je…tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux. Je ne suis pas jolie alors que toute tes ex sont des mannequins et toi t'es le plus beau garçon de toute l'école. _

__C'est quoi un mannequin ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin._

__Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

__Aller ne fait pas la tête. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais énerver alors que ma copine ne me fait pas confiance et qu'en plus elle demande à son amie de me questionner, et elle a tout écouté. _

_Il poussa un soupire et je baissais la tête honteuse mais il me la releva._

__Sacha, tu aurais du venir m'en parler, je t'aurais rassuré._

__J'avais peur, et puis je me sentais stupide._

_Sirius colla son front au mien._

__Alors je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'aime. Pour moi tu es la fille avec qui j'ai envie d'être, tu es belle. Ok._

__Oui._

_Après ça nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché. Nous sommes resté ensemble plus que deux semaines. Nous avons finis notre scolarité à Poudlard. Après nous avons tout les deux suivit des formations différentes. Lui en tant qu'aurore et moi en tant qu'archéomage. C'était dur, parce qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir autant qu'on le voulait. Et puis Sirius m'avait demandé de m'installer avec lui. C'était pendant notre deuxième année d'étude. J'avais tout de suite accepté. Mes parents avaient eu du mal à laisser leur premier bébé s'envoler. _

_Nous avions visité plusieurs appartements avant de nous décider. Finalement nous avons emménager dans un appartement spacieux avec une chambre a couché dans laquelle il y avait une cheminé, un salon, une salle de bain et un bureau. Nous avons ensuite commencé à travailler. Lily et James se sont marie a ce moment là. Nous étions ensemble depuis trois ans. Aucune des vipères qui avait prédit notre séparation ou parier dessus, n'avait pensé que nous serions toujours ensemble au bout d'autant de temps._

_Un an après leur mariage, Lily m'était au monde un magnifique petit garçon. James et Lily nous demandèrent d'être les parrains et marraines de cet adorable bout de chou. Je dois avouer que l'avoir dans les bras m'avait donné des idées. J'aurais tout donné pour ressentir le même bonheur que Lily mais Sirius n'avait pas l'air pressé de me demander en mariage._

_Peu de temps après j'avais du partir en mission, C'était la deuxième en tout et j'étais excité comme tout. Bien sur je n'aimais pas être séparé de Sirius. Mais ma mission ne durait que trois mois et j'avais initié mon petit ami au téléphone portable. _

_Mais pendant les trois mois, Sirius me manquait horriblement. J'avais souvent du mal à l'avoir au téléphone. A cause du décalage horaire et parce que Sirius était parfois en patrouille le soir. Nous avions finit les fouilles plus tôt que prévu. Notre équipe était rentrée au musé. Monsieur Asting nous avait placidement annoncé que pour trois volontaires, il y aurait plusieurs missions consécutives qui dureraient plus d'un an. _

_A ce moment la Stuart, que je ne connaissais pas trop s'était automatiquement porter volontaire. Morgane avait suivit peu de temps après. Je la connaissais très bien. Nous étions devenu amies lors de ma première mission et de la deuxième aussi. Je savais qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident et qu'elle désirait s'éloigner quelque temps et s'occuper le plus possible pour éviter d'y repenser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Stuart voulait passer plus d'un an à l'étranger. Pour moi il était clair que je n'accepterais jamais cette mission._

__Bien qui veut être le troisième archéomage de cette équipe ? Personne. Très bien je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir si personne ne se porte volontaire je serais obligé de choisir quelqu'un pour accompagner mademoiselle Paterson et monsieur Thorn. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire sadique. _

_Je laissais là mes collègues pour aller faire une surprise à Sirius. Je savais par Lily que lui et James n'étaient pas de sortie aujourd'hui et que je le trouverais a son bureau. Je me matérialisais dans le département des aurores. C'était le seul endroit au ministère ou l'on pouvait transplaner. En même temps les aurores devaient parfois intervenir très vite. Vous imaginez si vous devez courir dans tout le ministère pour atteindre le hall des cheminés pour aller poursuivre un psychopathe dans le Londres sorcier._

_Plusieurs personnes me regardèrent passer. Ceux qui connaissaient Sirius m'adressèrent des sourires pleins de malice et de sous entendu. J'adressais quelque hochement de tête à ceux que je connaissais. Le bureau que Sirius et James partageaient était fermé. Je ne m'en formalisais pas. C'était souvent le cas quand ils devaient travaillés sur un dossier sensible. J'ouvris la porte à la voler avec un grand sourire sur le visage. _

_Je me figeais sous la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Une grande brune aux jambes interminables et aux formes plus que généreuses était assise sur le bureau de mon mec. Elle l'embrassait a pleine bouche tout en se frottant a lui langoureusement. _

_Sirius me vit entrer, il se sépara tout de suite de sa pétasse. Il me regardait avec effroi. Moi j'avais le cœur qui ressemblait a une pauvre chose brisée en mille morceau, incendié et piétiner. Je me retournais en courant. Je ne vis même pas ou j'allais. Je sais juste qu'arriver a la zone de transplanage je me retrouvais chez moi. _

_Mes parents lisaient tranquillement dans le salon. Ils sursautèrent violement a mon arriver. Je courais me jeter dans la première paire de bras que je trouvais et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais parfois secoué de sanglot tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. Quand je commençais seulement à me calmer ma mère m'entraîna sur le canapé pour que je m'y asseye et que je lui raconte ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Elle passa la soirée à me réconforter autant que possible. Je passais la nuit dans mon ancienne chambre. Ivy vint dormir avec moi cette nuit la pour m'apporter son soutien. Je me réveillais le lendemain le cœur toujours en miette mais j'avais pris ma décision. Je me levais et je rejoignis mon père en bat. Je pris le petit déjeuner en silence. Mon père s'avait que j'avais besoin de calme après l'agitation fébrile dont ma mère m'avait entouré. Lorsque j'eu finit de manger, je lui fit par de ma décision de partir avec Stuart et Morgane pour des missions très longue et dure. _

_Mon père le pris aussi stoïquement que possible. Il poussa juste un soupire a fendre l'âme et il me dit qu'il comprenais mon besoin de partir. J'eu plus de mal a convaincre ma mère de me donner sa bénédiction. Elle pleura, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas me savoir loin de la maison pour une durée indéterminée. _

_Heureusement je n'avais pas besoin de faire mes bagages. J'avais toujours ceux que j'avais emportés avec moi. Quand a ceux que je laissais dans notre appartement, je préférais les laisser la ou ils étaient plutôt que de retourné dans un endroit ou j'avais passer de si bon moment. _

_Je transplanais jusqu'au musée. Etant donné que j'étais censé être en congé, je n'avais pas accès à l'aire de transplanage dans la partie sorcière du British muséum. Je dus patienter que la partie moldu soit ouverte au publique pour pouvoir me glisser dans les couloirs. _

_Je passais en trombe devant les bureaux que les archéomage avaient. En faite de bureau c'était plutôt d'immense table assez élevée pour que l'on ne se casse pas le dos. Il y avait quelque cloison qui séparait sommairement les différents bureaux pour donner un peu d'intimité au personnel. Seul monsieur Asting avait un vrai bureau. Je me dirigeais directement là bas. J'entrais après avoir frapper a la porte._

__Mademoiselle que puis je pour vous._

__Votre équipe, je veux en faire partie. Dis-je d'une voix déterminé. _

_Je ne voulais pas laisser paraître que j'avais vraiment besoin de se poste. _

__Bien vous partez aujourd'hui, à trois heures. Est-ce que cela vous va ?_

__Oui, je vous remercie._

_J'étais ensuite partie dire au revoir à mon frère. Je savais que ma mère avait du prévenir mon frère. Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras et me promis qu'il ferait payer Sirius pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je rigolais, mon frère avait toujours été du genre à avoir pas mal de force et la pratique intensive de Quidditch lui avait donné une musculature tout a fait respectable. Je lui dis au revoir tout en lui promettant de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. _

_Morgane était contente que je les accompagne. Avec notre départ, j'avais appris à connaître les deux autres. Stuart que je ne connaissais pas devint un ami précieux, il fit tout son possible pour me remonter le moral. Je finis par apprendre que sa copine était morte. Tout les trois nous nous sommes plongé dans le travail pour oublier nos soucis et quand l'un d'entre nous avait un coup de blouse, les autres étaient la pour le soutenir._

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je venais de rêver de Sirius et de l'époque où nous vivions ensemble. Je me passais une main sur le visage. Les paroles d'Ivy n'arrêtaient pas de me trotter dans la tête. Heureusement j'avais quelques jours de congé pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais aussi besoin de renouveler ma garde robe. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre a part des shorts et des débardeurs. Mes vieux vêtements ne m'allaient plus et je ne pouvais pas éternellement piquer les affaires d'Ivy et John.

Ma mère fut ravie de m'y accompagner. Elle adorait littéralement le chemin de traverse. On déjeuna dans le Londres moldu. Ma mère avait beau adoré tout ce qui touchait à la magie mais elle restait une non sorcière, et elle aimait aussi le monde dont elle venait. C'est grâce à elle que je connaissais tout ce qui était touchait à la technologie. La télévision et le téléphone, mais aussi le grille pain et d'autre chose encore plus sympathique.

Je décidais de rendre quelque visite. Notamment à Remus, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous nous étions toujours bien entendu lui et moi. Peut être parce que nous étions tout les deux plutôt calme. Remus était devenu un grand reporter. Je me rendis au siège de la gazette du sorcier. Une réceptionniste m'indiqua son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus souriant.

_Sacha !

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, rassurée qu'il n'ai pas eu une réaction semblable a celle de James.

_Alors tu as trouvé des scoops ?

_Oui mais mon préférer c'est le retour d'une jeune archéomage après plus d'un an loin de son pays.

_Arrête de me charrier.

_C'est de bonne guerre. Tu m'as manqué.

_Toi aussi. C'est si bon de revoir tout le monde.

Remus ferma son bureau et m'emmena prendre un bon café. Enfin un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien.

_Au fait, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais James m'a dit que tu avais été chez eux et que tu avais croisé Sirius.

Je sentis mon expression se fermer.

_Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ca m'a vraiment retourné de le revoir, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place.

_D'accord mais quand vous serez prêt tout les deux, vous devriez parler, vous expliquez sur ce qui c'est passé. Me conseilla-t-il calmement.

C'était du Remus tout craché, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. Je préférais changer de sujet.

A la fin de l'après midi je quittais Remus pour aller rendre visite a Lily. Mais cette fois ci j'allais la voir à son travail. Je ne voulais pas revivre la même scène que la veille. Je me retrouvais dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Il y avait une dizaine de personne qui patientait. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos des médicomages.

Lily était assise à une table entrain de boire un jus d'orange. Elle semblait fatiguée.

_Alors Lily joli t'as un petit coup de mou ?

Lily se retourna d'un coup. Je l'avais prévenue par hibou que j'allais passé.

_Sacha ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Mon dieu si tu savais a quel point je m'en veux pour ce qui c'est passé hier. Je ne savais pas que James avait inviter Sirius a passé a la maison.

_Ca va Lily, je ne t'en veux pas.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du jus de fruit ou du jus de fruit.

_Tu n'as que du jus de fruit ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Même pas d'eau.

_Non malheureusement, notre cher directeur a eu l'idée géniale de nous forcer à boire du jus de fruit pour qu'on soit autant en forme possible.

_Oui c'est vraiment très intelligent. Dis-je en rigolant devant la grimace de Lily. Je m'installais en face d'elle.

_Je te jure, je commence à ne plus pouvoir voir une seule orange en peinture.

_Ma pauvre je te comprends.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui m'obsédait.

_Lily, hier soir Ivy est venue me parler. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'en faite Sirius ne m'a pas trompé et que tout ça c'était un malentendu ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

_Oui, il est venue nous voir parce qu'il pensait que tu serais a la maison. Et puis il est repartit quand il a vue que tu n'étais pas là. Avec James on s'est inquiéter parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normale. Il était a ramassé à la petite cuillère quand on a appris que tu étais parti. James l'a même obligé à dormir à la maison parce qu'il avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

Je reniflais, dire que j'étais la seule responsable de tout ce désastre. J'avais un petit ami génial qui avait autant souffert que moi de notre rupture. Tout ça parce que je ne lui avais pas fait suffisamment confiance.

_Oh Sacha, je suis désolée. Me dit Lily en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

_Non c'est bon, j'ai bien mérité ce qui m'arrive. J'aurais du lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer au lieux de fuir a plusieurs millier de kilomètre en laissant tout en plan. Bon sang maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

_Lily ! Vite c'est James il a été blessé pendant une patrouille ! S'exclama Sirius en déboulant dans la pièce. Il portait un James couvert de sang et à moitié conscient.

Lily se releva en blanchissant. Je me précipitais pour aider Sirius à soutenir James.

_Venez, il faut vite l'allonger pour que je puisse commencer à le soigner.

Nous l'avons suivit jusqu'à une chambre blanche avec un lit. Je lâchais James pour permettre à Sirius de l'allonger sur le lit. Lily déchira sa chemise. Je retins une grimace. Le torse de James ressemblait à un amas de chair lacéré. J'allais me placer derrière Lily pour l'aider.

_Tu es sur de vouloir t'en occuper toi-même ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Son teint avait pris une couleur verdâtre et sa baguette tremblait. Mais elle pinça ses lèvres en une ligne sévère.

_Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher pour voir. Maugréa-t-elle.

Je reculais à moitié soulager. Lily n'allait pas s'évanouir, par contre James en prendra plein les oreilles quand il ira mieux.

D'autre médicomage arrivèrent en renfort. L'un d'eux se tourna vers nous.

_Vous devriez sortir, seul les médicomages sont autorisés à rester dans la pièce. Nous déclara-t-il le plus professionnellement possible.

Sirius lança un regard meurtrier au médecin. Je le comprenais moi aussi j'avais envie de rester pour les aider mais nous ne ferions que les gêner. Je pris Sirius par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte.

_Viens on les empêche de travailler correctement.

Sirius ne dit rien mais il me laissa le traîner jusque dans le couloir. Pourtant dès que la porte se referma, il se dégagea de ma prise d'une secousse. Je ne dis rien, préférant m'adosser contre le mur et le regarder tourner en rond dans le couloir.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis. Nous avions ça en commun.

_Ne t'en fait pas James est entre de bonne main. Dis-je pour le rassurer.

Sirius se retourna pour me lancer un regard noir. Je poussais un soupire, j'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait dans l'autre salle.

_Si vous le désirer madame Potter vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis dehors. Etant donné les circonstances personne ne vous en tiendrez rigueur.

_J'espère que vous n'essayait pas de me faire quitter mon mari alors qu'il est dans un état qui nécessite que les meilleurs guérisseurs s'occupe de lui. Parce que si c'est ce que vous insinuez, je ne pourrais pas répondre de moi.

_Bien sur.

Je souriais. Sacré Lily, elle avait la férocité d'une tigresse quand il s'agit des personnes qu'elle aime.

_Alors comme ça tu es revenue.

Je reportais mon attention sur Sirius. J'avais pensé qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche pour me parler.

_Oui, je crois que ça ce voit. Dis-je plus durement que je n'aurais voulut.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir encore plus, enfin si c'était possible.

_Ok désolé, je ne voulais pas être agressive. C'est juste que tout ça, ça me rend irritable.

_Tout ça ? Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

_Oui tout ça. Dis-je en désignant le couloir, lui et surtout la salle ou James était entouré d'une dizaine de soigneur. Et puis…

J'hésitais à continuer. Ca paraissait un peu culotter de dire que j'étais désolé de m'être enfuit et d'avoir mis fin à notre relation pour rien.

_Vas-y continu.

_Je…Lily m'a appris que j'avais mal interpréter la situation il y a un ans et demi. Dis-je sans oser le regarder.

_Oh et maintenant tu te sens coupable c'est ça ? Déclara-t-il avec amertume.

_Oui. Répondis-je parce que c'était vrai, je me sentais coupable.

_Il fallait peut être y pensée avant de t'enfuir comme une voleuse du jour au lendemain !

Je relevais la tête surprise par la colère que j'entendais dans sa voix.

_Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je venais de te surprendre entrain d'embrasser une fille. J'aurais du rester là.

_Tu aurais pu avoir confiance en moi. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu as toujours attendue que je fasse un pas de travers.

Je baissais la tête, je m'en voulais tellement. Si seulement j'avais plus confiance, pas en lui mais en moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et nous serions toujours ensemble. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, j'avais l'espoir fou, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il me dise qu'il me pardonne et qu'il m'aime encore.

_Tiens, j'avais prévu de te donner ça y a un an. Dit-il en posant un objet sur le chariot de pansement qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Quand je relevais la tête Sirius était partie. Je regardais sur la table et mon cœur rata un battement. C'était un écrin. Je tendis une main tremblante pour ouvrir la boite. Dedans il y avait une magnifique bague en argent avec un diamant.

Je respirais avec difficulté. Sirius voulait m'offrir une bague de fiançailles, il avait prévu de ma demander en mariage.

Je m'affaissais contre le mur en sanglotant, la boite serrer contre mon cœur. J'étais toujours dans cette position quand Lily sortit m'annoncer que James allait bien. Elle ne dit rien en voyant la bague mais d'après son expression elle l'avait déjà vue.

Elle m'aida à m'installer dans la salle où se trouvait James.

_Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil ? Me demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule.

Bien sur elle passa sous silence le fait que j'avais aussi besoin de compagnie. J'acquiesçais et regardait comment allait James.

Il semblait un peu pale mais au moins son torse ne ressemblait plus à du hachis, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Nous sommes resté pendant longtemps sans rien dire. Lily savait quand j'avais besoin de parler et quand il valait mieux ne rien me dire. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit dans ses lettres sur la bague ou sur ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Sirius. James finit par se réveiller. Je regardais en souriant leur réaction. Lily pleurait de soulagement. Elle le grondait en même temps qu'elle l'embrassait. James avait l'air un peu perdue mais il serrait Lily dans son bras valide.

Au bout d'un moment Lily finit par partir pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Je me retrouvais seule avec James dans la chambre.

_Tu nous a fait une belle peur. Dis-je soulager qu'il aille bien.

_Oui, je crois que Lily ne me laissera plus sortir pendant un moment. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de ne pas être content de ton retour Sacha. C'est juste que je savais que Sirius allait arriver.

_Ne t'en fait pas je te comprends. Le rassurais-je.

_Je ne crois pas. Quand tu es parti, il allait vraiment mal. Je l'ai retrouvé dans votre appartement, assis dans le noir. Il avait saccagé toutes les photos. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne fasse un truc stupide alors je l'ai emmené à la maison. Pendant longtemps il a été incapable de sourire. On aurait dit un inferi.

Je détournais le regard tout en serrant plus fort l'écrin dans mes mains.

_Je ne te fais pas de reproche, dieu sait comment Lily aurait réagi à ta place. Mais je pensais que tu avais le droit de savoir…

Il se tut en remarquant ce que je tenais dans mes mains.

_Je l'ai vu fixer cet écrin pendant des heures. Il a fait beaucoup d'heure supplémentaire quand tu étais au Pérou pour pouvoir te l'offrir.

_Je m'en veux, j'aurais du. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait. Finis-je par avouer d'une petite voix.

James me fit un sourire très Jamesien.

_Alors c'est quoi ton plan pour le reconquérir. Bien qu'a mon avis tu n'ais pas grand-chose a faire pour qu'il te retombe dans les bras. Déclara-t-il avec se sourire qui annonçait qu'il allait faire un coup tordu.

Je rigolais légèrement.

_Je ne pense pas que Sirius et moi nous puissions nous remettre ensemble. Je l'ai trop fait souffrir pour qu'il me pardonne et puis il a du passer a autre chose depuis le temps.

_Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

_Bien James tu peux arrêter d'embêter Sacha. Comme ça on pourra rentrer à la maison. S'exclama Lily depuis la porte.

Je les raccompagnais jusqu'à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste. On se sépara, eux avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux. Quand a moi je voulais encore me balader un peu avant de rentrer.

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec une tête de déterré. J'avais eu du mal a m'endormir et mes rêves avaient étés peuplé de deux iris anthracites. Je décidais d'aller travailler. C'étais ça l'ennuis quand on était archéomage, même si on ne travail pas on ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir bosser.

J'arrivais au British Muséum. Heureusement il était déjà ouvert. Je saluais Larry, le vigile sorcier qui gardait l'entrer. J'allais poser mes affaires sur ce qui me servait de bureau puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de pause pour prendre un grand chocolat chaud. Je tombais sur un Stuart la bouche grande ouverte, entrain de bailler une tasse de café a la main.

_Salut ! Toi aussi tu t'ennuis ? Demandais-je.

_M'en parle pas, j'ai passer la journée d'hier a tourné en rond chez moi. En plus j'ai croisé Asting en arrivant, le salaud m'a fait un sourire condescendant, j'avais envie de lui en foutre une.

_Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Dis-je en souriant. Finalement t'as été content de le voir pendant quoi deux minutes.

_Ouais c'est à peu près ça. Alors a ton avis, est ce qu'on va voir Morgane arriver parce qu'elle aussi s'ennuie a mourir ?

_Hum, il y a peu de chance. Elle doit s'amuser avec Connors. Dis-je.

Mais j'avais a peine prononcer ses mot que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Morgane d'une humeur massacrante. Elle balança son sac sur une chaise et s'installa à côté de moi.

_Fait chier de venir ici alors que je suis en vacance. Bougonna-t-elle.

Stuart et moi nous nous sommes regardé avons de rigoler.

_Alors Morgane, t'es là parce que ça ne c'est pas si bien passer que ça avec Connor ? Demanda Stuart d'un air grivois.

Morgane lui adressa un regard noir.

_Pour ton information, c'était génial.

_Alors pourquoi tu es d'une humeur massacrante ? Demandais-je perdue.

_Parce qu'il travail ! Du coup je suis seule chez moi et je n'ai strictement rien à faire pour m'occuper ! Explosa-t-elle.

_Effectivement. Lui concéda Stuart.

_J'ai préférer venir ici plutôt que de ne pas le voir du tout mais ça m'énerve !

Nous avons tous bu une gorgé de notre boisson.

_Tiens et si on allait boire un verre au chaudron baveur ce soir ? Proposais-je. Bien sur Connor est invité. M'empressais-je de préciser.

_Moi je suis partant. S'exclama Stuart.

_Mouais moi aussi mais je ne veux pas aller au chaudron baveur. Je n'ai pas envie que le pochtron du coin recommence à me draguer.

Je rigolais. C'est vrai que pendant nos études Morgane avait eu quelques ennuis avec l'un des habitués du chaudron baveur. Un certain Sam, qui aimait bien tout ce qui était a base d'alcool.

_Si vous voulez j'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau pub qui aurait ouvert. Apparemment l'ambiance et sympa et les clients savent se contenir. Précisa Stuart pour Morgane.

_Ok, alors on dit rendez vous la bas a 20h et quelque.

Morgane et Stuart acquiescèrent. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un Connors assez intimidé.

_Morgane, t'es toujours en colère ?

_Humf. Bougonna-t-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était un oui ou un non. Connors hésita puis il se dit que ce devait être un non. Je l'informais de notre projet pour ce soir. Il accepta immédiatement.

Nous nous sommes séparé pour aller travailler. Mais nos bureau étaient coté a cote et de tout façon je devais les retrouver pendant la pause déjeuner. Pendant le repas je leur parlais de Sirius et du fait qu'il ne m'avait pas trompé.

_Ba mon vieux qu'est que t'attends pour le récupérer. D'exclama Stuart.

Je préférais ne pas répondre et Stuart n'insista pas. Tout le monde pouvait lire sur mon visage que je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de cette histoire.

Le soir venu je transplanais sur le chemin de travers. Je savais approximativement ou chercher le pub dont Stuart nous avait parlé. J'arrivais quand je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper la jambe. Je me retournais avec un cri de surprise.

C'était Harry qui me regardait avec son adorable petite frimousse. Il m'adressa un sourire ravi. Je me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

_Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Où est ta maman Harry ?

_Mama ! S'écria-t-il en pointant le doigt dans la direction opposé au pub.

Je vis un éclair roux arriver en courant.

_Harry ! Merci mon dieu tu es la. Mais enfin je t'ai toujours dis de rester avec moi et de me tenir la main.

_Cha. Se contenta de répondre Harry comme si ça expliquait tout.

C'est seulement a se moment là que Lily prit conscience de ma présence.

_Sacha ! Merci de l'avoir récupérer ! Je ne comprend pas il a vue quelque chose et d'un coup il m'a lâché la main et il est partie. Heureusement que tu étais là.

Du coin de l'œil je vis James accompagné de, quel coïncidence !, Sirius arriver.

_Sacha ! Quelle surprise, merci d'avoir récupérer Harry. Allez viens bonhomme. Dit James en tendant les bras à son fils.

Harry se jeta presque de mes bras dans ceux de son père.

_Ne va pas croire que tu ne seras pas puni. On ne peut pas s'éloigner tout seul Harry. Rajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Je regardais Harry me lancer un coup d'œil malheureux. Le pauvre petit je l'aurais bien défendu mais je savais qu'a la place de Lily et de James j'aurais moi aussi puni mon enfant.

_Sinon qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Intervint Lily.

_Oh je viens boire un verre avec des collègues. Répondis-je.

Il y eu un silence gêné. Nous étions tout les trois mal à l'aise d'être regroupé tous ensemble. Et je commençais à chercher une excuse pour partir quand quelqu'un passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me retournais pour voir Stuart m'adresser un sourire complice.

_Chérie, on t'attend depuis au moins dix minutes. Oh enchanter moi c'est Stuart. Dit-il en faisant mine de se rendre compte de la présence des autres.

Je le dévisageais en me demandant a quoi il jouait. Mais je me taisais quand je me rendis compte que Lily et James ne me regardait plus avec pitié. Ils semblaient juste intrigués. Et à voir son air, je savais que ma meilleure amie attendait que je lui explique la situation. Sirius semblait encore plus mécontent de me voir que d'habitude.

_Lily, James je vous présente Stuart mon…

_Petit ami. Finit-il à ma place.

_Euh enchanté. Déclara James en serrant la main de Stuart. Moi c'est James et voici ma femme Lily.

_Oh oui Sacha m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

_C'est génial…par contre elle ne nous a pas parler de toi. Dit Lily avec reproche.

Stuart se tourna vers moi.

_C'est vrai ça mon sucre d'orge tu ne leur as pas parler de moi ?

_Non je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

_Bien j'ai été ravi de voir rencontrer mais vous comprenez, nos collègues nous attende.

Je me laissais entraîné par Stuart jusqu'au pub. Une fois hors de vue. Je me dégageais brusquement.

_Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de me faire ce numéro ?! M'exclamais-je hors de moi.

_Hé relax je l'ai fait pour t'aider. Se défendit-il.

_Ha oui ? Moi je ne vois pas en quoi faire semblant d'être mon petit ami va m'aider. Ce n'était déjà pas gagné avec Sirius avant que t'interviennes mais maintenant c'est carrément mort !

_Mais au moins tu n'as plus l'air aussi pitoyable ! S'énerva-t-il.

Je le fixais les yeux ronds. Stuart soupira.

_Ecoute je t'ai vu de loin en arrivant et on voyait bien que tu n'arrivais pas à t'en sortir. Ne le prend pas mal hein. Mais tu regardais ton ex avec des yeux de biche larmoyante et tes amis te regardaient avec pitié. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais intervenir. Et puis ça à plutôt bien marché. Lily et James ne te prenait plus pour une pauvre malheureuse et Ton chéri avait carrément l'air de vouloir me refaire le portrait.

Je m'enfonçais dans un silence buté. Stuart passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me secoua légèrement.

_Aller ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête !

_Si. Dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire. A cause de toi Lily va me poser plein de question.

_Oui mais au moins tu sais que Sirius tiens toujours a toi. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ca c'est toi qui le dis. Déclarais-je ave toute ma mauvaise foi.

Nous avons rejoint nos amis. Morgane et Connor étaient déjà installés sur une banquette.

_Ah vous voilà ! S'écria Morgane.

_On a déjà commandé nos verres. S'excusa Connor en prenant une gorger d'un cocktail couleur rouge.

Je m'installais à côté de Morgane. Une serveuse vint nous demander ce que nous voulions boire Stuart et moi. Je commandais une beurrebière. Stuart prit un whisky pur feu.

_Au fait si jamais on vous demande Sacha et moi on est en couple. S'exclama Stuart en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Connor s'étouffa avec son cocktail et Morgane le recracha ce qui était beaucoup moins classe.

_Pardon ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? S'écria-t-elle.

Je repoussais le bras de Stuart.

_J'ai croisé James et Lily qui était accompagné de Sirius dans la rue. Et Stuart a eu la merveilleuse idée de leur faire croire qu'on sortait ensemble pour que j'ais l'air moins « pitoyable ». Leur expliquais-je.

Connor et Morgane firent mine de réfléchir.

_C'est pas si con comme idée. Intervint Morgane. Si tu veux qu'un mec te tombe tout cuit dans les bras, il faut le rendre jaloux.

Connor s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_Quoi ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu sortais avec tous les mecs qui passaient ? Pour me rendre jaloux !

_Euh oui. Mais regarde ça marche. Reprit-elle en me regardant.

_Houhou Morgane on peut en revenir à nous là ?

_C'est bon Connor, avoue que si elle ne t'avait pas un peu fait tourner en bourrique tu ne serais pas autant amoureux d'elle. Dis-je en souriant.

Connor se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée. Nous avons continué de parler de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment.

_Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Déclara Morgane en se levant.

_Moi…moi aussi. Bredouilla Connor en rougissant.

Je les regardais partir pas plus surprise que ça. J'avais fait mine d'ignorer que la main de Connor se baladait sur la cuisse nue de Morgane.

_Vu comment Connor marche, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'on ne les revoit pas avant un petit quart d'heure. Me dit Stuart en affichant un air goguenard.

_Je ne parierais pas vu que je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est quand même dommage, elle va le transformer en vrai dépraver.

_Oui. Mais je crois qu'il le mérite après avoir passé autant de temps à lui courir après. Dis-je avec un sourire. Pour en revenir à cette fausse relation, est ce que tu es sur que ça ira ? Je veux dire vis-à-vis de Sarah ?

Stuart se rembruni, comme a chaque fois qu'on évoquait sa fiancé défunte.

_Oui, elle serait d'accord pour que je joue le rôle de petit ami. Elle m'aurait même cassé les pieds pour que je te vienne en aide. Déclara-t-il avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Je passais une main réconfortante sur son bras. Même si c'était la merde entre moi et Sirius, j'avais au moins la chance de savoir que la personne que j'aime est toujours en vie et se porte bien.

Nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que nos deux amoureux reviennent. Morgane avait la jupe légèrement relever et les joues rouges. Connor avait les cheveux en batailles et des traces de rouge à lèvre. Il avait tout les deux les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

_Alors c'était bien ? Demanda malicieusement Stuart.

_Trop. Répondu Connor d'une voix rêveuse. Aïe mais pourquoi tu me frappes ? Demanda-t-il à Morgane.

_T'aurais pas pu te taire. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Nous avons tous finit par rigoler. Il était plus de vingt trois heure passer quand nous avons quitter le pub pour rentrer chez nous. Je marchais dans la rue pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

_Hé ma belle ça ne te dirait pas de venir t'amuser avec moi ? Me demanda un grand type plutôt louche avec une voix avinée.

J'accélérais le pas tout en fouillant mon sac à la recherche de ma baguette. Le type m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna violement.

_Ba alors faut pas te sauver comme ça. On ne va pas te faire de mal. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui et en tentant de m'embrasser.

Je commençais à me débattre pour lui échapper, mais même s'il était complètement bourré il restait beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mon agresseur commença à m'entraîner vers un coin sombre.

_A l'aide ! Hurlais-je en me débattant toujours.

_Stupéfix ! S'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retrouvais plaquer au sol par le corps de mon agresseur. La personne qui m'était venue en aide le retourna, en me dégageant du même coup.

_Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main et en me relevant.

Maintenant que ma vue n'était plus bloquée je pouvais voir mon sauveur.

_Sirius !

_Sacha !

Je me jetais à son cou en sanglotant comme une petite fille. Mais qui dans ma situation aurait gardé son sang froid ? Sirius referma ses bras autour de moi et il se mit à me bercer en me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Je finis par me détaché de lui.

_Pourquoi tu es la ? Demandais-je en reniflant.

_Ma ronde, je suis aurore je te rappelle. Dit-il avec exaspération.

_Merci. Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

_Pas de quoi par contre tu vas devoir m'accompagné au bureau pour faire une déclaration.

_Ce soir, c'est obligé ? J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

Je vis son visage se rembrunir. Il me prit le bras.

_Oui c'est obligé. Déclara-t-il sombrement.

Et il transplana sans me laisser le temps de protester. J'eu le tournis quand on apparut directement dans son bureau. Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

_Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins. L'accusais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il se contenta de me lancer un regard parfaitement indifférent et il s'installa derrière son bureau. Je m'installais en face de lui. Je scrutais la pièce mal à l'aise. La dernière fois que j'étais venu dans ce bureau, je l'avais retrouver avec une pestasse assise sur son bureau lui roulant un patin.

La demi heure qui suivit fut horrible. Je du raconter en détail mon agression. Sirius ne dit pas un mot mais je le voyais écrire furieusement sur son parchemin tout en serrant les dents.

_Et ton petit ami ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas raccompagné ? Fini-t-il par lâcher.

_Il a eu une urgence au travail et du coup il n'a pas pu venir. Répliquais-je vertement.

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il avait employé pour parler de Stuart. Même si Stuart et moi ne sommes qu'ami, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on parle mal de lui. Alors qu'en plus il se faisait passer pour mon petit ami rien que pour m'aider.

Sirius eu un reniflement de dédain.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je méfiante.

_Rien…

Sirius ne dit rien de plus mais je savais ce qu'il pensait. Lui ne m'aurait jamais laisser rentrer seule. Il me raccompagnait toujours mais en même temps il adorait se glisser dans mon lit la nuit quand nous étions a Poudlard.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre comment il arrivait à contourner les escaliers. Mais toujours est-il qu'on avait passé pas mal de nuit à dormir ensemble serrer l'un contre l'autre. Et puis un jour on avait fait un peu plus que de dormir ensemble.

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées. C'était douloureux d'y repenser surtout ici.

_C'est bon ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Demandais-je avec impatience.

_Oui tu peux y aller.

Je transplanais immédiatement chez moi.

J'eu une journée surcharger le lendemain. Nous avions reçut une collection d'objet magique venu de Russie. Nous avions beaucoup de sortilège à lancer pour accueillir tout ça en sécurité.

Heureusement je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, c'était plus Morgane et Tim qui s'en chargeait mais j'avais reçu des photos représentant des runes que nos homologues n'arrivaient pas à traduire.

Je me glissais dans mon fauteuil en trépignant d'excitation. A la fin de la matinée, j'avais le crâne qui bourdonnait tellement j'avais étudier tout les clichés sous tout les angles. Je m'écartais de mon bureau en soupirant, j'avais bien besoin d'une pause. Mon estomac grogna. Je regardais l'heure, mince il était déjà plus de midi.

J'allais rejoindre Morgane et Stuart a la cafétéria quand Harpie le hibou de Remus arriva. Je le caressais distraitement pour le remercier et je décrochais la lettre qu'il avait à la patte.

Remus m'invitait à venir déjeuner avec lui. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je transplanais directement au journal pour le rejoindre.

_Sacha ! Tu as reçu mon message ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_Oui sinon pourquoi serais-je ici. Répondis-je en souriant.

_Allez viens, allons manger chez Sally.

_Miam !

Sally était la patronne d'une brasserie conviviale ou Remus et moi avions prit l'habitude de venir manger. En fait il n'y avait pas que moi et Remus. James et Sirius étaient toujours là avec nous. Parfois Lily arrivait à se libérer et alors nous avions l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard.

Sally nous salua joyeusement, elle me serra contre elle.

_Ah ma petite, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on t'avais plus vu dans le coin.

Elle me pinça durement.

_On vous nourrit pas dis donc. Je vais te nourrir comme il faut. Tu es devenu toute sèche.

Elle nous installa à une table. On commanda deux menu du jour ainsi que deux beurrebière.

_Sacha, c'est vrai ce que Lily et James m'ont dit ?

Je retins un sourire. Je me doutais bien que Remus ne m'avait pas invité à venir déjeuner avec lui sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Pas qu'il était sournois au point de me faire venir juste pour m'interroger mais en bon ami il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour moi.

_Et bien sur tu as tout de suite voulut savoir si la rumeur était vraie. Dis-je pour le taquiner.

Remus s'empourpra de gêne.

_Je…ce n'est pas ça…

_Je te taquine Remus. Pour être franche je m'attendais à recevoir une lettre de Lily ou elle m'ordonnait de venir immédiatement pour subir un interrogatoire. Alors je préfère largement ta méthode.

_Alors c'est vrai ? Que tu sors avec ce type, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler quand on c'est vu ?

Je pris un air nonchalant et j'haussais les épaules.

_Ça m'est sortie de la tête, j'étais tellement contente de te revoir.

Remus me dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

_Sacha tu veux me faire croire que tu sors avec quelqu'un et que tu oublies d'en parler à ton meilleur ami.

Sally arriva avec notre commande.

_Tenez les ptiots régalez vous bien.

Remus attaqua voracement son assiette. Je le regardais faire tout en mangeant. Remus finit par ralentir le rythme.

_Ecoute je sais que quoi qu'il ce soit passer entre toi et Sirius, tu l'aimes toujours. Alors explique moi pourquoi d'après Lily et James tu sors avec Stuart qui est d'après ce que tu m'as dit un ami et un collègue.

Je perdis d'un coup mon sourire.

_ Très bien tu as gagné. Stuart n'est pas mon petit ami. Il m'a vu quand j'étais avec Lily, James et Sirius et il a prétendu être mon petit ami pour que je n'ai pas « l'air trop minable » je cite.

Je dévisageais Remus.

_S'il te plait ne dit rien. C'est déjà la honte mais si en plus les autres finissent par apprendre que j'ai un faux petit ami, ils me trouveront encore plus pathétique.

_Sacha tu n'es pas pathétique voyons. S'exclama-t-il.

_Bien sur que si. Je suis la pauvre débile qui a rompu avec un type génial pour rien. Qui s'est exilée pendant un an et demi pour l'oublier parce qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait trompé. Et quand elle est revenue elle apprend que son petit copain ne l'a jamais trompé et qu'en plus il lui jette une bague de fiançailles à la figure.

Je me réinstallais dans mon siège, en luttant pour refouler mes larmes. Remus me prit la main pour me réconforter.

_Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour arranger les choses avec Sirius. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que vous vous aimez toujours.

_Ah ouais moi j'ai pas l'impression que j'ai quand je vois Sirius qui tire une tronche de six pied de long a chaque fois qu'il me voit.

Remus se mit a rire a gorge déployer.

_Bon sang Sacha tu connais Sirius, il est blessé que tu sois partie pendant un an et demi. Alors il fait comme un hérisson, il devient blessant pour se protéger et aussi pour se venger. Mais tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait quand toi tu ne le regardais pas.

_Ta théorie est très intéressante mais tu oublis un petit détail.

_Lequel ?

_Tu n'étais pas la quand on s'est vu Sirius et moi.

_Peu être mais j'ai eu le droit au compte rendu de Lily et James. Et j'ai vu Sirius il n'y a pas longtemps. Et crois moi ton retour ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Sally vint nous débarrasser de nos assiettes. Je lui adressais un grand sourire. Sally était un peu comme la grand-mère que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. Ce qui rendait encore plus tragique le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'enfant.

_Je vous amène les desserts dans deux petites minutes. Nous déclara-t-elle en nous touchant affectueusement la joue.

_Je ne crois pas que tenter quoi que ce soit, changerait quelque chose. Surtout maintenant que Sirius croit que je suis passé a autre chose.

_Peu être mais en même temps ça te permet de savoir si il est toujours sensible à ton charme. Rend le jaloux, si ça fonctionne alors tu seras que Sirius t'aimes toujours. Même si je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas besoin de le rendre jaloux pour qu'il réagisse.

_Remus des fois je me demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor. Tu es manipulateur en faite.

_Je préfère dire que je suis perspicace et suffisamment intelligent pour arriver a mes fins.

Sally nous apporta deux parts de tarte au chocolat. Je m'empressais de la dévorer. J'avais toujours eu une passion pour les sucreries. Je repoussais mon assiette vide en poussant un soupire satisfait. La cuisine de Sally m'avait manqué.

_Ah oui Lily m'a demandé de te dire que ta présence est requise pour fêter les deux ans de ton filleul.

J'eu un grand sourire. C'est vrai, Harry allait avoir deux ans cette année. J'avais loupé ses un an mais je comptais bien me rattraper sur ce coup la.

_Lily et James font la fête quand ? Demandais-je impatiente.

_Dans trois jours. Il n'y aura que la famille et les amis. A et Lily m'a précisé que Stuart était bien sur inviter. Rajouta Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

_D'accord j'apporterais un gâteau.

Sally nous apporta l'addition. Je dis au revoir à Remus. Je transplanais au British Muséum. J'allais retrouver Stuart et Morgane. Connor était avec eux. Il plaisantait tout les trois autour d'un café. J'allais m'installer à côté d'eux.

_Dis Stuart tu es disponible samedi ? Demandais-je.

_Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi chérie. Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

_Euh non mais on est invité à l'anniversaire de mon filleul et en tant que faux petit ami officiel tu es obligé de m'accompagner. Lui dis-je tout miel.

_Ok je viendrais. Que ne ferais-je pas pour venir en aide à une belle femme.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude. Stuart éclata de rire. J'adorais se coté de lui capable d'imiter les gros macho prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes rien que pour nous faire rire.

_Messieurs, dames, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour passer votre temps a discuter. Intervint monsieur Asting.

Je retournais à mon bureau pour plancher sur mes photos. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, il était l'heure de partir. J'étais contente, j'avais bien progressé dans mes recherches. Je quittais le musée joyeusement. J'avais déjà une idée du cadeau que j'allais offrir à Harry. Et vu que j'avais du temps pourquoi pas aller l'acheter maintenant.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide jusqu'au chemin de travers. Je entrais dans la boutique de Quidditch. Connaissant James, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'Harry adore voler. Je lui pris un mini balais. Pas de quoi avoir une grande pointe de vitesse mais ce serait suffisant pour un petit garçon de deux ans.

Je sortais de la boutique avec mon achat sous le bras. Je pris la direction du chaudron baveur pour prendre le magico bus. Je n'aimais pas transplaner quand j'avais un cadeau avec moi. Une fois celui de ma sœur ne s'était pas ré assemblé correctement. Je lui avais pris un boursoufflet. Autant dire que ma sœur en avait pleuré et qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine.

Le magico bus me déposa à quelque rue de chez mes parents. La nuit était tombée. Je pressais le pas, j'avais encore un souvenir vif de ce qui c'était passé hier. J'entendis soudain un bruit bizarre à ma gauche. J'accélérais le pas. Il devait me rester environ deux minutes avant d'arriver mais les bruits se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je m'arrêtais soudain.

J'étais une Gryffondor par Merlin. Je posais le cadeau par terre et je sortis ma baguette. Je me campais sur mes deux jambes écarter. J'avais déjà un sort sur les lèvres.

Le buisson à coté de moi se mit à bouger. Je sursautais et me tournais dans cette direction en pointant ma baguette. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement en voyant un grand chien noir en sortir. Je le regardais s'avancer vers moi la queue battante.

Je tendis une main prudente, on ne sait jamais si il lui prenait l'envie de me mordre.

_Ba alors mon beau, tu sais que tu m'as fait une sacré peur. Dis-je joyeusement en passant une main dans ses longs poils. Mais dit moi qu'est ce que tu fais la ? T'es a qui ? Dis-je en me penchant pour vérifier si il avait un collier.

Je regardais dans tout les sens, en m'attendant à voir surgir son maître. Mais au bout de quelque minutes passer a caresser mon nouvel ami personne ne vint. Je commençais à me demander quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire quand on trouvait un animal perdu ou même un animal sans maître.

_Allez mon beau, faut que tu rentres chez toi. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Je me relevais pour partir en direction de chez moi. Le chien me suivait.

_Non tu ne peux pas me suivre, allez va t'en. Dis-je en soupirant.

Il se mit à pleurer.

_Non chut, t'as pas le droit te me faire des yeux de chien battu.

Il continua à me fixer en pleurant. Je soupirais encore une fois.

_Bon aller vient. Dis-je en reprenant ma marche.

Il se mit à trottiner joyeusement à coté de moi. Il me fit une lèche sur la main, comme pour me remercier de le prendre avec moi.

_Coucou maman papa ! Je suis rentré !

_Ah ma chérie tu tombes bien on allait passer a table.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine après avoir poser mes affaires dans un coin.

_Mais dis moi tu rentres tard, on commençait a s'inquiéter avec ton père hein chérie ?

Je rigolais en voyant mon père lever les yeux au ciel.

_Ah oui j'ai été acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry et j'ai eu un petit imprévu sur le retour. Dis-je.

Le chien me bouscula un peu pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Il se précipita sur ma mère pour qu'elle le caresse.

_Oh mais il est trop mignon. S'exclama ma sœur.

Ma mère ne dit rien mais elle était déjà entrain de gratouiller le chien qui s'était mis sur le ventre. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_Il a un maître ? Demanda mon père pragmatique.

_Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'a pas de collier mais qui sait. Dis-je en m'installant.

Je me servis une grosse assiette. J'avais une faim de loup. Le chien se releva et me souleva le coude pour que je ne l'oubli pas. Je poussais un soupire et lui servit une gamelle avec se qui restait dans les plats. Heureusement que maman avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour plusieurs. Il nous restait toujours des restes.

Il se mit a dévorer son repas tout en en mettant partout.

_J'espère que tu vas nettoyer tout ça. Me dit ma mère en serrant les lèvres.

Elle avait horreur du désordre. Elle nous avait d'ailleurs éduqué pour qu'on nettoie tout ce qu'on salissait.

_Comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda ma sœur.

_Ivy, on ne va pas lui donner un nom alors qu'il appartient peu être a quelqu'un d'autre.

_Oh allez. Je sais je vais l'appeler fifi.

_Ma chérie au cas ou tu ne l'aurais ma remarquer ce chien et un male. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie le surnom que tu veux lui donner. Intervint mon père.

_Pourquoi pas Garn. C'était le nom de mon chien quand j'étais jeune.

_Ouais c'est pas mal. Dis-je. Je ferais des annonces demain pour trouver son propriétaire alors ne vous attachez pas trop a lui.

Nous avons finit le repas dans un calme relatif. Ma mère et ma sœur n'arrêtaient pas de caresser Garn. Malheureusement pour elles, Garn semblait avoir un petit faible pour moi. Peu importe ce que je faisais il m'observait toujours et il me suivait partout. Je comprenais enfin d'où venait l'expression suivre comme un chien.

J'aidais ma mère à débarrasser la table puis je montais pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Garn me suivit jusqu'à l'escalier. Quand il fit mine de me suivre je le repoussais.

_Désolé mon beau mais les chiens c'est en bas. Interdiction de monter. Dis-je en tentant de prendre un air sévère.

Garn me refit le coup du regard larmoyant. Je vous jure que je fis tout mon possible pour lui résister mais finalement je me retrouvais avec un chien dans ma chambre.

_Alors tu ne bouge pas je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de connerie. L'avertis-je en le menaçant du doigt.

J'allais jusqu'à mon armoire pour prendre mon pyjama. Garn suivit toute l'opération allonger, la tête reposant entre ses pattes. Je finis par dénicher ce que je cherchais. Ce n'étais pas sexy du tout, juste un caleçon et un T-shirt que John ne m'était plus parce qu'il était devenu trop petit mais pour moi ils étaient parfait. Je vis Garn relever brusquement la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Dis-je en tendant l'oreille pour trouver ce qui avait perturbé le chien.

Je finis par hausser les épaules de dépit. Je n'avais rien entendu du tout. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements rapidement. Le jet d'eau chaude m'arracha un soupire de soulagement. Merlin que c'était bon. Surtout après une dure journée de travail.

_Sacha ! Sors tout de suite de cette douche ! Tu vas encore piquer toute l'eau chaude !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Ivy me regardait méchamment, les poings sur les hanches. Je poussais un soupire mécontent mais je coupais l'eau. Elle me tendit une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulais avec bonheur. Je me séchais, enfilais mes vêtements et je sortis pour lui laisser la place. Je laissais mes cheveux goutter librement sur mon haut de pyjama. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller dormir tout de suite, ça aurait le temps de sécher.

Garn m'attendait sagement dans ma chambre. Je ne relevais pas le fait qu'il avait profité de mon absence pour s'installer confortablement sur mon lit. Il m'accueillit en battant de la queue et en me présentant son ventre pour que je le gratouille.

J'allais prendre les photos que j'avais ramenées à la maison pour continuer à travailler dessus. Je les posais sur mon lit avant de m'y assoire. Je grattouillais distraitement Garn tout en les étudiants attentivement. Ivy arriva vêtu d'un pyjama semblable au mien. Je la regardais en pouffant.

_Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle méfiante.

_Rien. Je me disais juste que je n'étais pas la seule a aimé piquer les vieilles affaires de John.

Ivy s'installa à coté de moi. Elle se mit à caresser le chien pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

_En même temps c'est beaucoup plus confortable qu'une chemise de nuit. Par contre il faudra que j'investisse pour quand j'aurais un copain.

_Pas obligatoirement. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ivy me regarda sans comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de préciser ma remarque. Ma sœur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que certain homme, comme Sirius, aimait qu'on porte leur vêtement pour dormir. Oh bien sur Sirius adorait quand je mettais une petite chemise de nuit sexy. Mais en général il préférait me l'enlever.

_Je me souviens encore de la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. C'était chez James. Oui je sais dit comme ça, ça n parait pas génial. Mais la maison de James était tellement grande qu'on pouvait s'ignorer sans problème. _

_Sirius et moi étions ensemble depuis six mois environ et c'était pendant l'été ou nous avions dit au revoir à Poudlard. James nous avait tous invité chez lui. Seul Peter n'avait pas pu venir, il était partit tout de suite pour la Roumanie. Il y avait James, bien sur, Lily, Remus, Sirius et moi. Remus était venu avec sa copine d'alors. Une certaine Rosalie je crois. _

_Nous partagions tous des chambres cote a cote. Les parents de James n'avaient pas voulut que les couples dorment ensembles. Pour ce qu ça avait changé. Je savais de source sur que James et Lily avaient déjà couché ensemble depuis quelque temps. Quand à moi et Sirius, je sentais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je me sentais enfin prête, et Sirius et bien il était égale a lui-même, il n'attendait que ça. _

_Nous revenions d'une soirée, nous avions dansé et je dois avoué non sans rougir que ce soir là, l'ambiance entre moi et Sirius avait été bouillante. Lily nous avait même taquiné en nous disant de prendre une chambre au lieu de mettre le feu à la moquette. Nous avions danser plusieurs coller serrer, j'avais adorer le voir serrer les dents dès que je me frottais un peu trop a lui. Mais il s'était bien venger. Ses mains avaient plusieurs fois glissé sensuellement le long de mes cuisses, mettant le feu à mes terminaisons nerveuses. _

_Une fois de retour chez James, nous nous sommes tous souhaité une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans nos chambres respectives. J'avais un peu été déçu de voir que Sirius n'avait pas tenté de venir dans ma chambre. J'avais enfilé mon pyjama, une simple chemise de nuit en coton._

_Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je finis donc par me lever. J'avais besoin d'un verre d'eau. Je descendis donc dans la cuisine pour m'en servir un. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre quand soudain je fis demi tour. La chambre de Sirius était là, en face de la mienne. Je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que quelque centimètre m'en sépare. J'allais poser ma main sur la poigné pour l'ouvrir quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Je regardais Sirius les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. _

__Euh…je…Commençais-je à balbutier._

_Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une excuse plausible à ma présence devant sa porte. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand Sirius m'attira à l'intérieur de sa chambre après s'être assuré que personne ne nous avait vu. _

__Sirius qu'est ce que…_

_Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma question qu'il me plaquait contre le mur et m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je mis quelque seconde avant de réagir. Puis je me coulais contre lui et lui rendit son baiser. Je passais les bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi et mes mains s'enfouir d'office dans ses cheveux. Sirius exhala un soupire. Ses mains se mirent à explorer mon corps._

_Elles commencèrent par mes cuisses puis il les fit remonter jusqu'a mes fesses. Je réprimais un frisson, il n'avait fait que m'effleurer mais je me sentais déjà à fleur de peau. Ses mains remontèrent pour se poser sur mes seins. Il se mit à les caresser et moi je gémis. Je mis fin à notre baiser, je n'avais plus d'air. Sirius arrêta de me toucher. _

__Tu…tu ne veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il ayant mal compris la raison pour laquelle je m'étais éloigné. _

_Je le regardais pendant un moment, le souffle court. Puis je me jetais dans ses bras. Sirius commença à me déshabiller pendant que je nous traînais vers le lit. Ses genoux touchèrent le rebord du lit et il s'y affaissa. Mais il avait réussi à me retirer mon vêtement. Je me retrouver presque nue devant lui, je ne portais qu'une simple culotte sous mon pyjama. _

_J'eu un réflexe instinctif, je tentais de me cacher avec mes bras. Sirius m'attrapa les mains et les écarta de mon corps. Il me regarda pendant un long moment. Je me sentais un peu mal a l'aise au fur et a mesure que le silence s'éternisait. _

_Enfin il m'attira vers lui, m'obligent à m'allonger sur son lit. Il m'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, il les fit descendre le long de mon cou tout en répandant un réflexe de baiser dans son sillage. Je poussais un gémissement quand ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur mes seins et qu'il se mit à jouer avec. _

_Sirius se mit à caresser mon autre sein. Je plongeais mes mains en dessous du T-shirt que portais Sirius, je tirais dessus pour le lui retirer. Sirius interrompis ce qu'il faisait pour lever les bras et m'aider à lui retirer son haut. _

_Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Sirius me serra contre lui. Je pu sentir que je n'étais pas la seule a être excité. Je me rallongeais en l'entraînant avec moi. Il reprit l'exploration de mon corps, cette fois ci ses mains se baladèrent un peu plus bas que ma poitrine. Je frissonnais quand ses doigts frôlèrent mes cotes. Sirius se mit à sourire. Je lui mordillais la lèvre pour me venger. _

_Il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte pour me caresser. Je retins ma respiration sous l'effet de la surprise puis un gémissement quand son doigt se mit a frotté un point particulièrement sensible de mon anatomie. J'ai honte de le dire mais mes hanches bougèrent toutes seule pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. _

__Sirius. Dis-je en une supplique même si je ne savais pas vraiment se que je voulais. _

_Je tendis maladroitement la main vers son boxer pour lui rendre l'appareil. Mais il m'attrapa la main. _

__Crois moi chérie, vaut mieux pas que tu me touches ici. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin super sexy. _

_Je retins un petit rire. J'étais heureuse de ne pas être la seule à ne pas savoir comment réagir. Sirius continua à me faire subir cette douce torture jusqu'à ce que mon corps explose de plaisir. Je finis par le supplier.  
_

_Sirius retira son boxer. Je retins un cri stupéfait devant sa taille. Je devins soudain nerveuse, comment un tel engin allait-il pouvoir entrer en moi ? Sirius du sentir mon hésitation car il m'embrassa tendrement. Il me pénétra doucement pour que je n'aie pas trop mal. Je retins ma respiration. Bon sang ce qu ça faisait mal. J'en eu les larmes au yeux. Sirius essuya une larme solitaire qui m'avait échappé. Il commença à se mouvoir tout doucement en étudiant mon visage. _

_Je serrais les dents pour réprimer ma douleur. Elle finit néanmoins par s'atténué un petit peu. Sirius glissa une main entre nos deux corps pour recommencer a me caresser l'entre jambe. Je finis par me détendre tout a fait et le plaisir monta en moi. _

_Sirius lui avait plus de mal. Je le sentais se retenir d'accélérer le rythme pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Je finis pas poser mes mains sur ses fesses pour lui intimer d'accélérer la cadence. _

_Je m'agrippais à ses bras. Sirius finit par se raidir en poussant un grognement d'extase. _

__Pardon. Me dit-il honteux. Je…tu n'as pas._

_Je l'embrassais pour le rassurer. _

__C'est pas grave. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. _

_Sirius se rattrapa largement sur le câlin qui suivit. Je finis par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de mon amoureux. _

_Je me réveillais avec une faim de loup. Je me levais en repoussant les bras de Sirius. Je fouillais pendant un moment dans la chambre à la recherche de ma chemise. A défaut de la retrouver je passais le T-shirt de Sirius ainsi qu'un des caleçons propres qu'il avait apportés. _

_J'ouvris prudemment la porte pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait me voir sortir de la chambre. Une main se posa juste a coté de ma tête. Sirius pressa son corps contre le mien. Il m'embrassa dans le cou. _

__Tu sais que j'adore te voir dans mes vêtements. Dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde tout m'embrassant dans le cou._

_Ouhou Sacha ! S'écria ma sœur en me passant une main devant les yeux. Tu pensais a quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_Oh a rien. Dis-je en rougissant.

Garn se redressa brusquement pour venir se frotter contre moi. Je le caressais tout en me concentrant sur mes photos. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Tu as du mal à traduire les hiéroglyphes ? Me demanda ma sœur en souriant.

Elle se hissa sur ses genoux pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

_D'abord ce ne sont pas des hiéroglyphes, mais un ancien langage Maya. Je poussais un grand soupire et me frottais le front, comme si ça allait activer mon cerveau. Peu importe la façon dont je regarde ces photos, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui y est écrit. D'habitude, je trouve toujours un symbole récurrent et le reste vient naturellement mais la rien. Ça m'énerve !

Ivy se mit à me masser les épaules.

_Allez calme toi. Ça sert a rien de t'énerver, la seule chose que tu gagnes c'est des nœuds dans le dos et en plus tu n'avances pas plus dans ton travail. Tu ferais mieux de faire une pause, repose toi, tu trouveras la solution plus facilement après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je me laissais aller contre ma sœur. Elle avait raison, à trop vouloir trouver la solution je fais pire que mieux. Sirius venait souvent me sortir de mes traductions quand nous étions ensemble. Mais lui, il avait une manière assez convaincante de me forcer a faire attention a lui. La plupart du temps ça finissait en partie de jambe en l'air torride.

Je rougis encore une fois. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'avais a pensé a lui tout le temps. Surtout qu'a chaque fois je me remémorais des passages ou nous faisions l'amour lui et moi. Mais oui, j'étais tout simplement en manque ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée tout de suite. Après tout ça faisait un an et demi que ma vie sexuelle était au plus bas.

_Je crois que t'as raison Ivy, une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferra le plus grand bien.

Ma sœur arrêta son massage.

_Ok, fait de beau rêve. Me dit-elle en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

_Bonne nuit a toi aussi !

Je me mis rapidement au lit. Bien sur je du lutter ave Garn pour qu'il descende de mon lit. Pas question qu'il mette des poils partout.

Je me retournais dans mon lit puis je m'endormis immédiatement.

Je repris conscience quand deux paires de mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps. Une bouche brûlante s'abattit sur mon cou pour le couvrir de baiser. J'étouffais un gémissement et je me tendais pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Je me retournais pour l'embrasser mais il m'en empêcha.

J'avais le souffle court au fur et a mesure que ses caresses gagnait en précision. Pourtant mon corps en voulait plus. Il se contentait juste d'effleurer mon ventre, mes bras et mes jambes sans s'arrêter sur les endroits qui avaient le plus besoin de son attention.

Enfin ses mains finirent par se poser sur ma poitrine. Merlin merci, ça faisait tellement longtemps, j'avais l'impression de revivre. Pour un peu j'en aurais pleuré de soulagement. Je me mis à soupirer de plaisir.

_Sirius…

Sa bouche continuait à jouer le long de ma nuque, elle remontait parfois pour s'égarer près de mon oreille. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour le serrer contre moi. Pour le toucher moi aussi.

Je soupirais plusieurs fois son prénom, le suppliant. De quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée, j'en étais arrivé à un point ou j'avais perdu tout contact avec la réalité. La seule chose qui comptait c'était lui et le désir incroyable qu'il allumait en moi.

Sirius finit enfin par accéder à ma demande. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de mon ventre, pour s'infiltrer sous mon caleçon. Je me mis à soupirer encore plus fort. Le plaisir se mit à monter en moi. Je me contractais soudain en retenant un cri de plaisir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je regardais autour de moi, mais il n'y avait que Garn qui était monté sur mon lit pour dormir. Je me frottais les yeux, c'était juste un rêve.

Je rejetais mes couvertures et partie m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'actionnais le jet d'eau glacial pour éteindre le feu qu'avait allumer mon rêve.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

_Ça va ma chérie ? Dis donc tu as une sale tête ! Tu as mal dormi ? M'attaqua ma mère dès que je franchis la cuisine.

_J'ai fait un rêve. Dis-je comme seul explication.

Lorsque je revins du travail, ma mère me sauta dessus complètement paniqué.

_Sacha ! Je suis désolé

_Maman calme toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_C'est le chien, il est parti. M'annonça mon père la mine sombre.

_Je vais aller voir si je ne le retrouve pas. Annonçais-je immédiatement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ivy.

_Alors ? Demanda ma mère.

_Rien, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Garn, c'est comme si il avait disparut.

_Tu as essayés de le retrouver avec des sorts. Demanda mon père.

_Oui et ça n'a rien donné.

Je fronçais les sourcils, soucieuse. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'un chien se promenait dans la rue alors que la nuit allait tomber.

_Il faut voir le bon coté des choses, il est peu être rentré chez lui. Dit mon père pour relativiser.

_Oui espérons le. Ajouta ma mère sans conviction.

J'allais me coucher en me promettant d'aller chercher Garn le lendemain. Malheureusement je ne le trouvais pas. Stuart et Morgane durent subir ma mauvaise humeur.

Nous étions samedi et je me tenais debout devant la maison de Lily et James. Stuart était à coté de moi.

_Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de venir avec moi. On peut mettre fin à cette comédie.

_Oh aller, ça va être marrant et puis maintenant je suis là autant aller s'amuser.

Je sonnais en soupirant. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry rayonnant.

_Cha !

Il me sauta dans les bras. Je lui fis un bisou.

_Bon anniversaire Harry. Alors tu as quel age ?

_Neux nan

_Oh mais c'est que tu es devenu un grand garçon. Dis-je en souriant tendrement.

_Sacha bonjours. Me dit Lily en arrivant. Tu dois être Stuart, Sacha nous a tellement parlé de toi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Stuart.

Je me retins de sourire face au petit ton ironique qu'elle avait employé. Lily m'en voulait clairement de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Stuart. Elle me connaissait tellement bien qu'elle devait aussi se douter qu'il n'y avait rien entre Stuart et moi. Sinon je lui en aurais parlé.

_Enchanté. Lui répondit Stuart.

Lily nous fit rentré. Je saluais tout les invité présent. Il y avait les parents de James et Lily. Ainsi que Remus et Sirius et quelque un de leur collègue de travail.

Je présentais Stuart à tout le monde.

_Stuart je te présente George et Marie Evans les parents de Lily et là c'est Henry et Lucie les parents de James.

Je passais au autre invité. Remus s'avança vers moi en souriant. Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

_Remus contente de te revoir. Je me tournais vers Stuart. Je te présente Stuart mon petit ami. Stuart je te présente Remus mon meilleur ami.

Remus serra la main de Stuart. Je voyais l'amusement briller dans son regard. Sirius sortit de la cuisine à ce moment là. Stuart lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Sirius se contenta de nous faire un vague signe de tête et il partit dans le salon.

_Bon et bien il y a du progrès, il ne nous a pas ignorer comme la dernière fois. Dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Comme toujours j'étais toute chose de revoir Sirius.

_Oui et puis maintenant son visage ne fait que cinq pieds de long. Renchérie Remus en rigolant.

Je partis à la recherche de Lily. Je finis par la trouver dans la cuisine, elle préparait les gâteaux.

_Déjà deux ans qu'Harry est née.

_Oui, il grandit vraiment trop vite.

Lily se tourna vers moi. Son regard changea du tout au tout.

_Tant que je t'ai sous la main, tu peux m'expliquer ce que signifie cette histoire de petit ami ?! Demanda-t-elle ave colère.

_Je…bon d'accord c'est une comédie. Finis-je par avouer.

Je passais les minutes suivante à lui expliquer pourquoi Stuart s'était fait passer pour mon petit ami.

_Je m'en doutais. Tu n'aurais pas autant été touché quand Sirius t'as…donné sa bague si tu avais eu un petit ami. Me dit-elle gentiment.

Je lui adressais un sourire miteux.

_Désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression d'avoir pitié de toi.

_C'est pas grave Lily. Pour tout dire moi aussi j'aurais eu pitié de moi.

_Bon allé viens fêter les deux ans de ton filleul. J'ai du gâteau au chocolat.

_Miam. Dis-je en rigolant.

J'aidais Lily à tout ramener dans le salon. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Harry passait de genoux en genoux. Lily s'installa à coté de Stuart pour lui faire la conversation. Je fus obligé de m'assoire a coté de Sirius. Je fusillais Lily du regard quand elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_T'as une sale gueule. M'annonça Sirius.

_Merci, je vois que tu es toujours aussi aimable. Répliquais-je avec énervement.

Sirius fit mine de répliquer mais Lily lui mit une part de gâteau sous le nez. Je remerciais intérieurement ma meilleure amie.

_Alors Stuart si tu nous racontait un peu comment toi et Sacha vous avez fini par sortir ensemble. Demanda Remus qui visiblement avais décider de s'amuser a mes dépends.

Je grimaçais, pourvu que Stuart ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

_Oh en faite on s'est rencontré pendant les fouilles. Ça a tout de suite collé entre nous mais elle sortait d'une rupture difficile avec un connard qui l'avait trompé.

Il y eu un silence embarrasser. Lily et James regardèrent Sirius. Je le sentis se tendre, sa mâchoire était contractée, ce n'était jamais bon signe avec lui.

_Elle ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans une relation sérieuse. On a finit par coucher ensemble comme ça. Et finalement nous sommes resté ensemble plus longtemps que prévu. Déclara Stuart.

Mes amis me regardèrent pendant un instant avec stupéfaction. C'était difficile de croire que je n'étais sortit avec Stuart que pour le sexe. Sirius se leva. Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Sirius…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me contentais de rester la à le regarder maîtriser sa colère. Il se tourna vers moi le visage fermer.

_Alors comme ça tu venais de rompre avec un connard qui te trompait ?

Sirius s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincer contre le mur.

_Mais est ce qu'on peut vraiment parler d'une rupture alors que tu as juste fuis ?

_Sirius, je suis désolée.

_Ouais tu es désolée. Difficile à croire quand tu ramènes ton gigolo ici.

_Arrête Stuart n'est pas un gigolo. Dis-je en m'énervant.

Lily passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Vous venez tout les deux, c'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Dit-elle en toute innocence.

Sirius s'écarta et c'est à ce moment que je réalisais que nous avions tout les deux été collé l'un à l'autre.

_Ecoute prend le comme tu veux mais je suis désolée d'être partie. Si j'avais su j'aurais botter les fesses de cette salope.

Je rejoignis Lily. Harry était installé sur le canapé et il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Je m'installais près de lui pour voir sa réaction. Je fus heureuse de voir qu'il adorait mon cadeau. Il fit deux trois tour de salon.

_Sacha tu n'aurais vraiment pas du. Me dit Lily en pinçant les lèvres.

James m'adressa un grand sourire.

_Allez installer vous tous on va faire une photo.

Je me retrouver entre Stuart et Lily. James prit plusieurs photos.

_Tiens on va faire une photo d'Harry avec son parrain et sa marraine. Déclara Lily sournoisement.

Sirius et moi nous sommes regardé avec scepticisme. Je m'installais dans le canapé, on mit Harry entre Sirius et moi.

_Oh vous êtes trop mignon tout les trois, on dirait une vraie petite famille. Déclara la mère de James.

Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Sans tout cette histoire Sirius et moi aurions peu être été marier et nous aurions eu notre premier enfant.

Je me relevais, j'allais prévenir Stuart que je voulais rentrer. Il ne me posa aucune question.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement après l'anniversaire d'Harry. J'allais au boulot, je traduisais des glyphes et je rentrais chez moi.

Nous étions mercredi quand je reçu un message de Lily. Elle me demandait si je voulais venir boire un verre avec elle le soir même. Je lui répondis pour lui dire que je viendrais. Nous avions rendez vous au chaudron baveur a 19h.

_Chérie tu devrais venir voir ce que Morgane a découvert en tripotant le vase d'Angor. Me dit Stuart en passant devant mon bureau.

Je me levais précipitamment pour le suivre. J'arrivais dans la salle où l'on stockait les nouveaux artefacts. Morgane et Connor étaient penchés pour scruter le vase.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

_Je viens de découvrir comment fonctionne la vase. Déclara Morgane avec excitation.

_Vas-y montre moi comment ça marche.

Morgane me fit signe d'approcher. Elle me désigna une inscription, c'était en gros un mode d'emploi.

Je suivis les instructions et plongeais le visage dans l'eau luisante. C'était étrange comme sensation, j'avais l'impression de rêver sans dormir. Tout était flou comme quand on ouvrait les yeux sous l'eau. Ma vision s'éclaircit. Je voyais une femme de dos. Elle se retourna, c'était moi, je m'observais avec étonnement.

Normalement le vase d'Angor était une boule de cristal pourtant je ne voyais pas de différence entre mon moi du future et moi. Et puis mon regard descendit. Elle ou plutôt je caressais un ventre bien arrondis.

La vision s'estompa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

_Alors ? Me demanda Stuart.

_Je me suis vu enceinte. Dis-je. Bon pour une boule de cristal ce n'est pas top comme prédiction. J'ai toujours voulut avoir des enfants.

_Oui mais au moins tu sais maintenant que tu n'es pas stérile.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de leur préciser que je serais enceinte dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

_Au faite ce soir, je vais boire un verre avec Lily ce soir. Annonçais-je en souriant.

_Cool, je peux venir ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Lily.

_Bien sur, je vais la prévenir.

A 19h, Morgane et moi avons quitté le bureau. Morgane passa au moins cinq minutes a dire adieu a Connor. Ces deux la était mignon mais au bout d'un moment ça en devenait embarrassant. Comme la fois ou ils avaient fait l'amour dans les toilettes d'un pub. Ou encore quand ils se pellotaient dans la salle de pause sans verrouiller la porte.

Nous avons transplaner jusqu'au chaudron baveur. L'ambiance n'avait pas changé depuis que j'y avais mis les pieds pour la première fois. J'aperçu Lily dans un coin et je la rejoignis.

_Salut, désolée pour le retard, il a fallut que je sépare Morgane et Connor. Dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de Lily.

_C'est a ce point la ? Demanda Lily en rigolant.

_T'imagine même pas. J'ai toujours peur qu'il commence à se déshabiller.

_Hé, ce n'est pas vrai ! Se récria Morgane.

_Euh, explique moi ce que vous avez fait dans les toilettes du bar ou on a été prendre un verre.

Morgane se mit a rougir et nous avons toutes les trois explosé de rire. Sam vint prendre nos commandes, il adressa un regard appréciateur à Morgane.

_Tiens mais c'est le trio des maraudeurs ! S'exclama Morgane en nous désignant la porte d'entrer.

Je me retournais, effectivement James, Sirius et Remus venaient d'entrer dans le bar. Je vis James adresser un sourire entendu à Lily avant de se diriger dans notre direction.

Sirius ne sembla pas particulièrement ravi de me voir.

_Tiens Lily, Sacha quelle surprise. Déclara Remus en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Morgane ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu. Alors comme ça tu sors avec Connor d'après ce que Sacha m'a dit.

_Oui j'en avais assez de le faire languir alors je lui ai sauté dessus. Déclara Morgane le plus simplement du monde.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien tout en buvant quelque verre.

_Je reviens. Dis-je en me levant pour aller au toilette.

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la salle. Au moment de passer devant les toilettes des hommes je surpris une conversation entre James et Sirius.

_Tu as fais ça ! Mais bon sang Sirius c'est vraiment débile !

_Je sais mais j'avais besoin de…merde de la voir de passer du temps avec elle.

_Sirius, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de la récupérer.

_parce qu'elle sort avec un autre type. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse.

_Séduit la. Bon sang ça doit pas être si compliquer que ça pour toi. Tu as fait tomber des dizaines de fille amoureuse de toi. Sans compter que vous êtes sortit ensemble pendant cinq ans. On n'oublie pas facilement une relation aussi longue.

_Mais elle ne me fait pas confiance. Ce n'est pas vivable comme relation. Moi je me demanderais toujours quand elle se sauvera une nouvelle fois et elle, elle attendra que je la trompe encore.

_Sirius essaye de voir les choses de son point de vue un peu. Quand on était à Poudlard, tu trompais tes copines. Alors si tu découvrais une fille entrain d'embrasser ton petit ami tu n'aurais pas le réflexe de penser qu'il te trompe.

Sirius se tut.

_Si. Finit-il par avouer de mauvaise grâce. Mais elle aurait pu, ce qui me blesse c'est qu'elle est partie sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'expliquer.

_Tu peux me croire mon vieux, Sacha s'en mord les doigts. Tu ne crois pas que vous vous êtes suffisamment puni tout les deux.

Je m'éclipsais avant de me faire découvrir. Je fis comme si de rien n'était en revenant des toilettes. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, j'avais l'impression que Sirius éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour moi.

Nous avons continué à discuter tout en buvant. J'étais passé de la beurrebière à un alcool plus fort.

_Bien nous on va rentrer, il commence a être tard et on doit encore passé prendre Harry chez mes parents.

Connor et Morgane était déjà partie depuis longtemps ainsi que Remus.

_Comment on va faire Sacha ne peut pas rentrer chez elle dans son état.

_QUOI ! Mais bien sur que si que je peux rentrer toute seule. Affirmais-je un peu trop joyeusement.

_Désolé Sacha mais tu as trop bu pour transplaner.

_Je vais la ramener. Déclara Sirius.

_Tu es sur ?

_Oui allez y et embrasser Harry de ma part.

_D'accord.

Lily et James partirent. Et Sirius me traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur.

_Sirius, j'aurais pas du partir. J'aurais du te gueuler dessus et t'en coller une quand je t'ai trouvé avec cette pétase sur le bureau. J'aurais pas du partir, mais je t'aimais tellement que je pouvais pas rester aussi près de toi, ça faisait trop mal. Dis-je d'une voix mal assuré.

Sirius me jeta un coup d'œil mais il ne répondit pas. L'air frais me dégrisa légèrement. Sirius m'entraîna dans un coin pour transplaner.

_Sirius je me sens un peu saoul mais je crois que ça va aller. Dis-je.

Mais Sirius m'attrapa et il transplana aussitôt. Je détestais la sensation du transplanage, surtout quand on avait bu. Sirius me lâcha et je me pliais en deux sous la nausée. Il revint avec un verre d'eau. Je bu une gorger avec gratitude.

Je me relevais pour regarder mon environnement. Sirius me repris le verre d'eau.

_Sirius, ce n'est pas chez moi. Dis-je.

_Si c'est chez toi. Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord délicatement puis avec plus de passion. Je gémis en passant mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Sirius me poussa en direction du lit. J'y trébuchais, Sirius s'allongea sur moi. Il me dévêtit à la hâte. Je n'étais pas en reste moi non plus. Je lui arrachais sa chemise violement. Je descellais nos lèvres pour embrasser son torse.

Mes lèvres se mirent à descendre de plus en plus bas, mes mains s'activèrent sur sa ceinture pour la défaire. Elle ne tarda pas à atterrir dans un coin de la chambre, son pantalon la suivit de près. Quand mes lèvres atteignirent le haut de son boxer, Sirius émit un grognement.

_Crois moi chérie vaut mieux pas que tu t'aventures plus bas.

Il m'enleva mon haut et mon soutien gorge d'un même mouvement. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine, il se mit à me sucer l'un de mes seins pendant que son pouce jouait avec mon autre sein. J'arquais le dos pour lui permettre de me toucher plus facilement. Je relevais les jambes pour les nouer dans son dos et j'ondulais des hanches.

Sirius eu un sifflement de plaisir. Il me plaqua les mains contre le matelas.

_Tu vas me rendre fou. Dit-il entre ses dents.

Je me hissais pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour m'enlever mon jean. D'un habile mouvement de pied j'enlevais mes chaussettes. Il m'avait fallut pas mal de temps pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il m'arracha ma culotte sans plus de cérémonie. J'eu un cri de protestation qu'il étouffa en plaquant sa main sur mon entre jambe. Je me mis à haleter son prénom.

Sirius me surplombait totalement, il m'observait nue mais ça ne me posait aucun problème. J'avais appris à aimer mon corps grâce a ses caresses. La jouissance ne tarda pas à venir et je criais son nom.

_Viens.

Il ne se fit pas prier, en un instant il avait retiré son boxer. Il s'installa entre mes jambes et me pénétra brutalement. Je criais de contentement. Après tout ce temps passé loin de lui je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il y aille en douceur.

Sirius nous imposa un rythme bestial. Je nouais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour améliorer le contact entre nous. Nos deux corps se couvrir de sueur. Je ne retenais plus mes cris. Sirius accéléra soudain le rythme de ses va et vient, après quelque minutes tout mon corps se contracta violement sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui m'envahit.

Sirius me rejoignis presque aussitôt, il s'affala sur moi. Je lui caressais le dos, savourant le contact entre nos deux peaux. Il finit par rouler sur le coté en m'entraînant avec lui. J'avais la tête qui reposait sur son épaule.

J'avais les paupières lourdes et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillais quelque heure plus tard, dans la même position. Je me levais et enfilais la première chose qui me tombait sous la main. La chemise de Sirius. J'avais besoin de faire pipi. Heureusement je connaissais notre appartement sur le bout des doigts. Trouver les toilettes ne me posa aucun soucis. Je revins dans la chambre.

Je n'avais vu aucun changement dans l'appartement. C'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté. J'ouvris l'armoire, tous mes vêtements étaient là à leur place. Je fis le tour de la chambre.

La cheminé attira tout de suite mon regard. Il n'y avait plus aucune photo. Avant il y avait plein de photo de Sirius et moi. Parfois James et Lily étaient avec nous dessus mais aucune photo n'était présente.

Deux bras encerclèrent ma taille pour me tirer contre le torse auquel ils étaient rattachés. Sirius posa ses lèvres contre mon cou. Il me tourna, je me retrouvais plaquer contre son torse. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, je le poussais vers le lit.

Cette fois si nous prîmes tout notre temps pour faire l'amour. C'est beaucoup plus tendre mais aussi beaucoup plus intense. Nous prenions le temps de redécouvrir complètement le corps de l'autre.

J'embrassais une cicatrice que Sirius avait au biceps, elle n'était pas là il y a un an et demi, et je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention la première fois. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir connu plusieurs orgasmes.

Je me réveillais à cause de mon ventre qui avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps que j'aille mangé un morceau. Il faisait déjà jours.

Cette fois ci j'allais directement dans l'armoire pour m trouver une tenue. Je piochais au hasard un T-shirt, un jean ainsi que des sous vêtements. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine pour satisfaire mon estomac. La encore rien n'avait changé, je me fis une tartine de nutella que j'engloutis en moins de deux. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Sirius et moi allions devoir parler.

Mon attention fut attirée par une lumière bleutée. Je reconnus un patronus au bout d'un moment mais je ne le reconnus pas. C'était sans doue le bureau des aurores qui avait une urgence pour Sirius.

_Miss Gardner vous devez immédiatement venir au British Muséum pour une mission urgente. Un site d'une importante valeur historique va peu être disparaître si vous, monsieur Thorn et miss Paterson n'intervenez pas au plus vite.

Je regardais le chat repartir en bondissant. Je poussais un soupire dépiter. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon travail m'éloigne d'Angleterre juste au moment ou Sirius et moi commençons à nous retrouver.

Je pris une feuille de papier et un crayon. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme une voleuse, pas après la nuit que nous venions de passer. Pas si je voulais garder Sirius dans ma vie, et Merlin que ce que j'en avais envie.

« Sirius je suis désolée de ne pas être la a ton réveil. J'ai eu une urgence au boulot, je dois partir pour faire des fouilles j'espère que tu pourras comprendre que sans ça je ne serais pas partie. Je pense être de retour dans trois mois alors s'il te plait attend moi, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on a pas réglé toi et moi et qu'on a besoin de parler de tout ce qui c'est passé.

Je t'aime Sacha. »

Je posais le papier bien en évidence sur la table. Je retournais dans la chambre pour récupérer mes affaires de la veille. Je fis le moins de bruit possible, Sirius avait besoin de sommeil, surtout avec le travail qu'il faisait.

Je transplanais au British Muséum. J'allais dans mon bureau pour récupérer la valise miniaturisée que je gardais toujours en cas d'urgence. Elle contenait tout se dont j'avais besoin pour un voyage. Puis j'allais dans le bureau d'Asting pour voir ce qu'était cette urgence.

_Bien je vois que vous êtes tous la. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. On a découvert un site archéologique important en Russie mais les archéologues moldu qui ont été envoyé ne sont bien sur pas compétent pour cette mission. A défaut de trouver des vestiges, ils vont tout détruire. Vous allez donc intervenir pour récupérer la fouille et faire votre boulot. Compris ?

_Oui monsieur.

_Bien votre porteauloin part dans cinq minutes.

Nous sommes tout les trois sortis pour nous diriger vers la zone de départ. Je regardais mes amis. Morgane portait des vêtements normaux mais elle avait des cernes impressionnants sous les yeux et les cheveux en pétard. Stuart baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et on pouvait voir qu'il portait les vêtements de la veille.

_Hé ben vous avez des sales têtes le matin. Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Deux regards noirs se tournèrent vers moi. Morgane se mit à me détailler.

_C'est bizarre, t'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi plus que nous pourtant on dirait que t'es en forme. Voire même que tu rayonnes d'une aura comme si…

_Tu t'étais envoyé en l'air. Compléta Stuart avec un grand sourire. Alors comme ça monsieur boudeur a finit par déverrouiller sa braguette et part retrouver le chemin de tes …

Morgane le frappa avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

_C'est formulé de façon si charmante Stuart mais tu as raison. Sirius et moi on a couché ensemble hier. Deux fois. Finis-je par avouer en rougissant.

_Oh comment c'est arriver ? Me demanda Morgane surexcité.

_Hier j'ai un peu trop bu du coup il m'a raccompagné sauf qu'au lieux de transplaner chez mes parents, il m'a emmener dans notre appartement. Et on s'est embrassé. Et puis voila je vais quand même pas vous faire un dessin.

Stuart m'attira vers lui pour m'emmêler les cheveux.

_Je suis content pour toi. Bon maintenant vous vous remettez ensemble et hop le tour est jouer.

_Ouais enfin ce n'est pas gagné, je suis partie avant qu'on a pu parler. Dis-je en me rembrunissant.

_Merde pas cool. Déclara Morgane avec sympathie.

_Comme tu dis. J'espère vraiment qu'elle en vaut la peine cette mission.

Nous étions arrivé à la zone de départ. Connor s'y trouvais déjà, lui et Morgane s'embrassèrent longuement pour se dire au revoir. Le porteauloin était une chaussure, de plus en plus innovant.

Nous avons tout les trois posé notre main sur la chaussure. Je sentis l'habituel crochet me tirer par le nombril. Le paysage se mit à défiler sous nos yeux. Je m'affalais par terre.

_Allez venez. Nous dit Stuart en nous aidant à nous relever. Plus vite on aura commencé plus vite on rentrera chez nous.

Nous arrivâmes près d'un immense chantier en plein dans une plaine glacer. Il y avait énormément de ruine apparente. La ville qui était à cet endroit devait être très grande à l'époque. Je repérais une équipe d'homme. Nous sommes partis à leur rencontre.

L'un d'entre eux arriva, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de nous voir.

_Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est e que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

_On est envoyé par le British Muséum pour reprendre les fouilles.

_Non, on était là avant, ce n'est pas des pèquenots d'Anglais qui vont nous piquer notre site archéologique !

Je m'avançais jusqu'à envahir son espace vitale. Même si il était plus grand que moi je le toisais de haut.

_Ecoute mon grand, si on nous a envoyé c'est pour une bonne raison alors vient pas nous faire chier avec ton histoire de premier arriver, premier servie. Maintenant on est la donc tu vas gentiment rentré chez toi et nous laissé faire notre boulot. T'as qu'à voir ça comme des vacances supplémentaires.

Stuart me tira vers l'arrière.

_Ecoute chérie, je sais que ce type est un trou du cul et que t'es énerver de pas pouvoir faire des galipettes avec ton amoureux mais la tu ne nous aide vraiment pas. Il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses gérer la situation d'accord ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil au type, il était devenu rouge pivoine et il me regardait comme si il se retenait de me casser la gueule. Je hochais la tête pour donner mon accord. Stuart partie parler avec le type. Celui-ci me lançait des regards mauvais de temps en temps. Il finit par acquiescer à quelque chose que Stuart lui dit puis il partit parler à ses collègues.

_C'est bon, j'ai du lui dire que tu avais tes règles et que personne ne t'avais fait hurler depuis dix ans. Tu peux me remercier, un peu plus et il passait outre son sens de l'honneur pour t'en coller une.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe. Morgane me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_Moi je trouve que t'as été super. La façon dont tu lui as rabaissé son clapet, génial ! 

Les russes partirent trente minutes après en lâchant se qui devait être des insultes particulièrement imagé sur les anglais qui volent le travail des autres.

Les jours passaient lentement. Le travail était gigantesque pour seulement trois personnes et en plus nous étions gelé jusqu'à la moelle. Nous avions tout les trois une tente pour nous seul mais finalement nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de dormir tous ensemble. Grâce à ça mes doigts de pieds n'étaient plus bleus le matin.

Stuart était au ange. Dormir avec deux filles était un de ses nombreux fantasmes. D'ailleurs dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il ne se privait pas de faire des blagues grivoise sur les nuits torrides que nous passions ensemble.

Je n'avais pas réussi à joindre ma mère le jour de notre départ pour lui dire que je partais travailler. C'est seulement à la fin de la semaine que j'y arrivais. Elle me donna plusieurs conseille pour que je n'attrape pas froid.

Une tempête nous tomba dessus juste après. Moi qui avais prévu d'aller Sirius ou Lily, j'étais dégoûté.

La tempête nous bloqua dans notre travail pendant une semaine. Nous n'avions pas pu sortir de la tente. J'avais plusieurs fois eu peur qu'elle ne s'envole mais finalement nos sortilèges avaient tenue bon.

Morgane et moi étions obliger de prêter nos crèmes hydratante a Stuart. Nous avions tous la peau irritée par le froid mais pour Stuart c'était pire car il s'obligeait à sortir pour nous rapporter de l'eau.

Quand la tempête se calma enfin il nous fallut une semaine pour dégager magiquement toute la neige qui recouvrait les ruines. Au final nous avions perdu trois semaines de fouille. Je craignais que cette mission ne s'éternise.

Nous venions de passer notre troisième jour de travail après la tempête quand Morgane vint me voir le soir.

_Sacha, est ce que tu as pris des serviettes de nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je la dévisageais un moment sans comprendre.

_Oh tu veux dire des serviettes hygiéniques ! M'écriais-je en percutant.

_Chut ! Dit-elle en regardant nerveusement Stuart.

_Pas la peine de chercher à être discrète Morgane. J'ai passé un an et demi avec toi. Je sais quand tes règles tombent. Déclara-t-il avec suffisance.

Morgane lui adressa une grimace.

_Attend ne bouge pas, je dois les avoir quelque part par là. Dis-je en fouillant ma valise. Tiens les voila. Dis-je en lui envoyant mon paquet.

_Merci.

_De rien mais tu aurais pu me les demander quand tu les aura. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Morgane me dévisagea.

_Mais je les ai là. M'informa-t-elle.

_Ah bon c'est bizarre, d'habitude on les a en même temps. Et moi je ne les ai toujours pas eu.

_C'est vrai que d'habitude vous êtes invivables pendant la même période. Déclara Stuart en se rapprochant.

Morgane le frappa violement.

_La ferme. Lui dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_Si tu ne les as pas c'est peu être a cause du froid. Me dit-elle. J'ai lu dans un magazine que la température pouvait faire varier les règles.

_Oui c'est peu être ça. Admis-je. On est quel jours ?

_Dimanche je crois. Répondis Stuart.

Je fis le calcule dans ma tête.

_En gros j'ai quatre jours de retard.

_Et si on se faisait une partie de bataille explosive proposa Stuart.

_Moi je suis partante. Déclara Morgane.

_Moi aussi. Je vais vous plumer ! Dis-je en chassant cette histoire de règles de ma tête.

Le temps refroidit à partir du lendemain. Nous faisions tout pour rattraper notre retard mais rien à faire les travaux traînaient en longueur. Avec la glace nous avions besoin de deux archéomage au lieu d'un.

Nous étions de plus en plus fatiguer. Surtout moi, j'avais du mal à supporter le froid. Heureusement nous nous serions tout les trois les coudes.

Une semaine après que j'ai constaté mon absence de règle, je me réveillais avec envie de vomir. Je me précipitais dehors pour vomir tout le contenu de mon estomac. Morgane vint me frotter le dos pour m'aider à surmonter mes hauts le cœur.

_Pas de travail pour toi aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

_Tu rigoles, si je ne suis pas là pour vous aidez, on y sera encore dans un an.

_Sacha tu es malade. Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité si tu passes ton temps à vomir.

_Morgane ça va. Je peux travailler. Ce n'est pas une petite maladie de rien du tout qui va m'empêcher de bosser.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Stuart en nous rejoignant.

_Sacha est malade mais elle ne veut pas se reposer.

_Je dois vous aidez. Annonçais-je avec détermination.

Stuart m'observa pendant un moment.

_Ok mais si jamais on voit que ça va pas tu files tout de suite dans la tente pour te reposer.

_Ok papa. Dis-je soulager qu'il ne m'oblige pas à rester allongé.

_Chérie appelle moi encore une fois papa et je te promets que tu vas le regretter. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Je passais le reste de la journée à travailler. Je sentais Stuart et Morgane me dévisager avec inquiétude mais je me sentais en forme. Je dévorais même mes repas.

_Si ça se trouve c'était juste une intoxication alimentaire.

_Ouais mais nous on a rien eu. Me dit Morgane.

Je me réveillais le lendemain. Je vomis encore. Cette fois ci Morgane ne voulut rien entendre. Elle me força à rester dans la tente pour que je me repose. Pourtant comme la veille j'allais parfaitement bien après.

Il se passa encore deux jours pareille avant que l'évidence ne me frappe. J'avais une fois de plus rendu mon dîné. Morgane n'avait pas réussi a ma garder enfermer dans la tente la veille.

_Ecoute Sacha, tu devrais peu être rentré. Me dit Stuart. Ça fait cinq jours que t'es malade le matin. Ce n'est pas normal.

_Oui. Renchérie Morgane en me dévisageant. La seule personne que j'ai vu vomir autant sans raison c'est ma cousine quand elle attendait ma nièce.

Mon sang reflua d'un coup. Je me sentais vaciller. Stuart me pris le bras pour m'aider a resté sur mes jambes.

_Faut que je m'assois. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Ils m'amenèrent sur un petit muret de la ville.

_Sacha ça va ? Me demanda Morgane, inquiète.

_Je crois que je ne suis pas malade. Dis-je avec précaution.

J'avais du mal réalisé ce qui m'arrivait mais quelque part je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_Alors t'as quoi ? Demanda Stuart. Non tu ne crois quand même pas que ?

Je vis à son expression qu'il venait de comprendre.

_Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ? Demanda Morgane.

_Je suis…enceinte. Avouais-je d'une petite voix.

_Mais comment… Commença Morgane.

_Quand on a fait l'amour avec Sirius, on n'a pas utilisé de protection et j'ai oublié de me jeter le sort de contraception.

_Et tu t'es vu enceinte dans le vase d'Angor. Renchérie Stuart.

_Oui mais ça aurait très bien pu être une grosse qui aurait lieu dans dix ans. Déclara Morgane. On ne peut pas dire que la magie utilisée par le vase soit très précise.

_Non je me suis vu comme si je regardais dans un miroir. Leur avouais-je.

_Ok on va utiliser un sort pour savoir si tu l'es ou pas. Déclara Morgane.

Elle me traîna à l'intérieur de la tente. Quand Stuart voulut nous suivre elle le jeta presque dehors.

_Non désolé mais c'est privé. On t'appellera quand on aura le résultat. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Elle m'installa sur le lit.

_Tiens allonge toi là.

Elle me fit relever mon pull. Je retenais ma respiration quand elle passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au dessus de mon ventre en récitant une incantation. Au bout de deux minutes la baguette se mit à luire d'une lueur dorée. C'était magnifique mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'étais vraiment enceinte.

Stuart arriva.

_Désolée mais y fait vraiment trop froid.

Il se figea en voyant notre position.

_Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me mis a pleuré comme une madeleine.

_Euh j'imagine que ça veut dire que c'est positif. Dit-il en venant me réconforter maladroitement.

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Entre Sirius et moi ce n'est pas clair. Je vais faire comment si il ne veut pas qu'on se remette ensemble ou qu'il ne veut pas de bébé.

_Hé Sacha calme toi. Me dit Morgane d'une voix apaisante. Je ne connais pas super bien Sirius mais il voulait t'épouser et il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder au chaudron baveur.

_Voila ce que tu vas faire, tu vas rentrer en Angleterre parce que la place d'une femme enceinte ne doit pas travailler dans de telle condition. Après tu vas aller voir Sirius et lui annoncer que tu l'aimes, que tu veux passer ta vie avec lui et que tu portes son enfant.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. Dis-je en relevant la tête. Je ne peux pas vous laissez vous occuper de ce merdier.

_Sacha tu dois rentrer.

_Non je n'ai jamais abandonné un site de fouille et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Déclarais-je avec détermination.

Peu importe ce que mes amis essayèrent pour me faire changer d'avis je ne me laissais pas persuader. Si Sirius m'aimait vraiment il m'attendrait et quand je rentrerais j'irais le voir.

Trois autre mois passèrent avant qu'on ai finit les fouilles. Si j'avais nourri encore quelque doute sur ma grossesse, ces doutes étaient partis en fumer quand mon ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir. J'avais maintenant un petit ventre rond. Stuart le qualifiait de mignon. Morgane le trouvait adorable. Ces deux la passait leur temps a me materné et ils saisissaient tout les occasions pour me toucher le ventre.

_Vous avez bouclé toute les malles ? Leur demandais-je.

Ils m'avaient interdit de porter quoique ce soit.

_Oui. Tient c'est ma valise. Et ça c'est le porteauloin.

Morgane me donna une petite cuillère. C'était encore un autre désagrément au fait d'être enceinte. Je n'avais pas le droit de transplaner. Du coup j'étais bonne pour me trimbaler les valises tout en prenant le porteauloin.

_Merci.

_Bon on se retrouve au Muséum. Me dit Stuart. Et n'oublie pas tu lâches le porteauloin trois secondes au bout de trois seconde. D'accord.

_Oui papa. Dis-je pour le taquiner.

_Oh chérie après toute les nuits qu'on a passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dit-il ave un clin d'œil.

_Idiot vas. Dis-je en le frappant légèrement.

Je les regardais transplaner avec les cartons plein d'objet recueillit sur ce site. La petite cuillère se mit à chauffer dans ma main. Un crochet me happât par le nombril. Je comptais jusqu'à trois puis lâchais la petite cuillère.

_Bon retour parmi nous Sacha. Me dit Connor en me dévisageant avec curiosité.

Il devait se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas venu de la même façon que les autres. Il me prit quand même dans ses bras pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Morgane nous regardait depuis la chaise. Lorsque Connor me relâcha il avait les yeux écarquillés.

_Sacha tu es…

_Enceinte oui de quatre mois. Dis-je un peu nerveusement.

Maintenant que j'étais de retour chez moi. J'allais devoir l'annoncer à mes proches.

_Ah vous êtes de retour. Déclara monsieur Asting. Je vous attendais plus tôt.

_Tiens monsieur Asting justement je devais vous parler. Je ne pourrais plus partir en mission. Pour des raisons personnelles.

_Qui sont ? Demanda-t-il septique.

_Que je suis enceinte.

Je vis Asting se raidir. Rien que pour sa tête je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir dit.

_Bon très bien. Finit-il par dire en perdant de sa superbe. Suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Après trente minutes de négociation intense je ressortais du bureau d'Asting. Stuart et Morgane m'attendaient.

_Alors ?

_Alors je ne pars plus en mission. Connor me remplacera et je resterais au musée pour m'occupé de tout ce qui est traduction, inventaire et autre.

_Cool ! S'exclama Morgane.

_Sacha tu te rends compte que je vais devoir supporter nos deux tourtereaux.

_Mon pauvre je te plains. Dis-je sarcastiquement

_Avoue le tu jubile.

_Oui un peu. Oh aller c'est pas la mort. Je vais revenir travailler sur les sites dans quelque temps.

_Bon vous venez, c'est l'heure de renter à la maison. Déclara Morgane en nous traînant par le bras.

_Oui et moi je vais devoir affronter mes parents. Dis-je en devenant pale.

_Ça va aller. Me dit Morgane en me touchant affectueusement le bras. Tes parents réagiront bien.

_Je ne crois pas.

Nous sommes partis chercher Connor. Quand je lui fis part des modifications du a ma grossesse il parut ravi. Il allait être avec Morgane non stop.

J'abandonnais mes amis pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte pour inspirer un bon coup. Je tentais de me détendre le plus possible. Après tout j'avais vingt cinq ans. J'étais majeur, je travaillais.

Je poussais la porte.

_Papa, maman, c'est moi je suis rentré. Dis je en posant mes valises à côté de la porte.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine.

_Sacha ! Mon dieu tu es enfin rentré. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Elle vint pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je l'esquivais habilement. Mon père et ma sœur arrivèrent.

_Sacha, préviens nous quand tu pars la prochaine fois. Me reprocha mon père en venant m'embrasser sur le front.

_J'ai prévenu John il ne va pas tarder a arriver. Déclara Ivy.

Je lui fis un sourire pas très joyeux. Mon dieu, John allait écorcher Sirius pour m'avoir fait un enfant. Mon père aurait des envies de meurtre mais il se retiendrait pour moi mais John ne savait pas se contenir. Pas quand son instinct de frère surprotecteur ressortait.

_Cool, est ce que je peux aller me réchauffer devant la cheminé. J'ai tellement froid.

_Mais bien sur ma chérie. Me dit ma mère en m'enlevant mon manteau de force.

Je me crispais légèrement mais heureusement je portais des vêtements super épais. Je m'installais sur le canapé. Un plop distinctif nous informa de l'arriver de John.

_Sacha ! S'exclama mon petit frère en me sautant presque dessus. Alors a peine arriver tu repars en traître sans prévenir ton frère.

Il me lâcha.

_Dis donc je sais pas ou t'as été mais une chose est sur la cuisine devait être bonne.

Je me figeais, mon sourire devint flageolant. Je m'asseyais nerveusement les mains.

_A ce propos j'ai quelque chose a vous dire.

_Quoi ? Que tu as grossi. Demanda John en rigolant. On avait déjà remarqué.

_Non, en faite oui j'ai grossi mais c'est parce que…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

_Je suis enceinte. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Ma mère ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans émettre un seul son. Mon frère et mon père se levèrent brusquement.

_Quoi ?! Hurla mon père.

_Qui ? Qui est le salaud qui t'as mis enceinte je vais aller le tuer !

Il n'y a que ma sœur qui n'eu pas de réaction. Elle se contenta juste de me serrer la main. Pour me soutenir.

Ma mère retrouva enfin sa voix. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. J'aurais peu être du attendre de voir ce qu'il se passait avec Sirius avant d'annoncer a ma famille que j'étais enceinte.

_Mais bon sang tu ne sais pas utilisé un préservatif ou un sort de contraception. Explosa John.

_Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Se lamenta ma mère. Ta vie est fichue.

_Donne moi le nom de ce connard. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! Reprit John en serrant les poings.

Je me levais rapidement.

_Tu ne lui feras rien du tout ! C'est compris ? Dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Mon frère me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose mais le malaise que je ressentais depuis un moment lui cloua le bec. Surtout parce que je m'effondrais de tout mon long dans ses bras.

Je revins a moi au bout d'un moment. Quatre visages inquiets me surplombaient. J'étais allongé par terre à coté de la table basse.

_Ça y est elle se réveille. Déclara la voix de ma sœur.

Je tentais de me redresser.

_Doucement ma puce. Attend on va t'aider. Déclara ma mère d'une voix douce.

Elle m'aida a m'assoire correctement dans le fauteuil le plus proche. John revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau et un sucre.

_Tiens bois, ça te ferra du bien. Tu as encore du sauter un repas. Me reprocha-t-il. Dans ton état ce n'est pas raisonnable.

C'était du John tout cracher. La minute précédente il m'engueulait et l'instant suivant il se servait de ma grossesse pour me faire culpabiliser. Je lui adressais un regard de reproche.

_Bon maintenant que tout le monde c'est un peu calmer, tu vas pouvoir nous raconter comment c'est arriver. Me dit Ivy en s'installant.

Elle me dévisageait comme si elle regardait un feuilleton télévisé.

_Hum euh oui. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai été boire un verre avec Lily la veille de mon départ.

Ma famille hocha la tête.

_Hé bien en faite il n'y avait pas que Lily et Morgane. James, Remus et Sirius nous ont rejoints. J'avais un peu trop bu du coup Sirius a proposé de me raccompagné. Sauf qu'il m'a ramener a notre appartement. Et puis on a…enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Dis-je mal à l'aise d'étaler ma vie privée devant mes parents et mon frère.

Pour Ivy c'était différent. On avait l'habitude de plaisanter sur les mecs.

_Alors c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état. Déclara mon père.

Merlin ! C'est moi ou il avait l'air presque soulagé.

_Tu vas bien ? Le bébé n'a pas de problème au moins ? Demanda soudainement ma mère.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

_Oui tout va bien pour autant que je sache.

_Bien. Ma mère se tourna vers mon père. Chérie tu peux garder la maison pendant mon absence ?

_Oui pas de soucis.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi avec un air déterminé.

_Allez, on va a Sainte Mangouste. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminé.

_Quoi ?

_Tu m'as bien entendu. On va voir un médicomage. Je ne serais pas rassurer tant qu'un médecin ne t'aura pas ausculter.

Je regardais ma sœur, en quête de soutien mais elle secoua discrètement la tête.

_Vas-y, elle ne te lâchera pas tant que tu ne ferras pas ce qu'elle veut.

Je soupirais tout en rejoignant ma mère. La salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste était presque vide. Je demandais à voir Lily, la secrétaire me fit patienter. Lorsqu'elle revint pour m'annoncer que Lily allait me recevoir, je demandais à ma mère de m'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Je suivis l'infirmière jusqu'à une salle d'examen.

_Sacha ! S'écria Lily avec surprise, en entrant. Tu peux me dire ou tu étais passé. On t'a cherché partout. Me reprocha-t-elle.

_Désolé, mon patron est un connard qui n'a pas de vie privée. Il m'a rappelé pour une fouille d'urgence.

_Qu'est ce qui t'emmènes ?

Elle semblait soudain inquiète. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais été la voir en tant que médicomage.

_Rien, ce n'est pas grave. Ma mère m'a forcé a venir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_Ok, je ais te faire un examen complet. Me dit elle en s'approchant. Ouvre la bouche et fait « a ».

Je la regardais en rigolant.

_Lily, je ne veux pas d'un examen pour savoir si ma langue est rouge.

_Alors tu viens pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Je retirais mon manteau.

_Je viens pour savoir si « il » va bien. Dis-je ne montrant mon ventre gonfler.

Lily me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Ok, je dirais que tu es enceinte d'environ quatre mois mais il faudra que je jette un sort pour en être sure.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_Bon, désolée mais il faut que ça sorte. Avec qui diable as-tu couché ?

_Sirius, la nuit ou on a bu un verre tous ensemble.

_Raconte !

_Sirius m'a ramené, à notre appartement. On a commencé a s'embrasser et puis finalement je suis rester dormir. On a oublié de se protéger.

_Et la pilule ?

_Je ne la prend plus depuis un an et demi.

_Très bien. Tu n'as encore rien dit à Sirius, je me trompe ?

_Non, je voulais prévenir mes parents et après aller en parler avec lui mais ma mère m'a traîné ici de force.

_Comment on réagit tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_Très mal. Ma mère c'est mise a pleuré. Mon frère a hurlé partout et mon père se retenait pour ne pas tuer tous les mecs d'Angleterre. Dis-je avec un sourire las.

_J'imagine bien la scène. Tu vas faire quoi dit moi ?

_Le garder bien sur. Dis-je avec détermination.

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, en un geste de protection instinctif. Lily eu un sourire ravi.

_Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais ou me trouver.

_Merci. Je peux te demander un service ?

_Laisse moi deviner, je dois garder le secret jusqu'à ce que tu ais parlé a Sirius. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_Merci Lily t'es la meilleure.

_Aller rhabille toi va. J'ai fini mon examen. Alors il faut que tu évites tout ce qui est transplanage, les potions et les efforts intense. Sinon tu es en pleine forme et le petit bout aussi.

_Quand est-ce que je saurais quel est le sexe du bébé ?

_Pas avant d'avoir atteins les six mois.

_D'accord.

Je laissais Lily pour aller rejoindre ma mère. Je trouvais lui adressais un grand sourire quand je vis James arriver en courant. Lui et quelqu'un d'autre portait quelqu'un d'inconscient. Mon sang se glaça instantanément, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je me précipitais à la suite de James.

_James, James !

Les médicomages ouvrirent la porte par laquelle j'étais sortie. Je regardais avec horreur Sirius qui saignait abondamment au niveau du torse. Il était pale comme un mort.

Je me précipitais sur James.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? James répond qu'est qui est arrivé à Sirius ? Demandais-je, hystérique.

_Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas rentré. Me dit un des médicomages.

_Non, je dois le voir. James il faut que je le vois !

James me regarda enfin. Je reculais devant son regard charger de colère.

_Non, ne t'approche plus de lui. C'est de ta faute si il est blessé ! T'est qui pour lui faire croire que vous aller vous remettre ensemble et disparaître sans rien dire a personne, et maintenant tu reviens et tu exiges des réponses. Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Sirius était dévaster quand il s'est réveiller et que tu n'étais pas la. Il s'est mis à prendre des risques au inutile. Et la il a déconner une fois de trop. Maintenant dégage !

Je regardais James pénétré dans la salle. Je retournais rejoindre ma mère. Quand je lui expliquais la situation elle me dit gentiment que nous n'avions qu'a attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de Sirius.

Lily vint me trouver.

_Sacha, Sirius va bien. On a réussi ma maîtriser l'hémorragie. Quand il se réveillera on lui donnera une potion pour qu'il cicatrise plus vite. Il devrait pouvoir sortir demain.

_Merci Lily. Je me tournais vers ma mère. Viens rentrons, je suis fatiguée.

Ma mère acquiesça et elle se dirigea vers les cheminées.

_Sacha ! Je suis désolée que James t'ais parler comme ça. Il est un peu nerveux depuis que tu es partie. Sirius a eu un comportement dévastateur.

_Pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Dis-je en lui adressant un faible sourire.

J'eu du mal a m'endormir cette nuit là. Je m'inquiétais pour Sirius. Et je me demandais aussi comment j'allais lui parler du bébé.

J'avais finis par décider que j'attendrais deux jours pour aller voir Sirius. Je ne voulais pas débarquer alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer de sainte Mangouste.

Je marchais vers notre appartement, mes mains étaient moites. Je lâchais un juron quand il commença à pleuvoir. C'était bien ma veine. Moi qui avais mis plus de trente minutes pour choisir mes vêtements et voila que je me retrouvais trempé comme une soupe.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, j'hésitais à frapper. Je pris une grande inspiration puis frappais.

Sirius m'ouvrit la porte.

_Qu'est ce que… ?

_Salut je peux rentrer ? Demandais-je en entrant sans lui laisser le choix.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en me grognant presque dessus.

_Ta blessure ça va ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude en le dévisageant.

_Comment t'es au courant ?

_J'étais a Sainte Mangouste quand on t'y a amminé. Lui expliquais-je.

_Ça va. Répondit-il. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Il avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la porte pour me mettre dehors.

_Non, je voulais qu'on parle. Déclarais-je en tentant de paraître assuré.

_Tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi on ne parlerait pas du fait que tu es partie sans un mot après avoir couché avec moi. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressentis en me réveillant. J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu parler, que peu être je t'aurais convaincu de nous donné une autre chance. Mais au lieu de ça tu t'es enfuit. Exactement comme il y a un an et demi. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance a ce point !

Je sursautais en sentant mon dos cogné contre le mur. Sirius n'avait pas arrêté de se rapprocher pendant qu'il parlait. Il m'avait acculé contre le mur.

_Le pire c'est que tu m'as quitté en me reprochant de t'avoir trompé alors que toi tu as trompé ton copain. Si c'est pas beau l'hypocrisie !

Mes yeux devinrent humides. Je secouais la tête, non il était hors de question que ces foutu hormones me fasse pleurer devant Sirius. Même si ses paroles étaient blessantes, elles ne reflétaient pas toutes la réalité. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer que non je n'avais pas trompé Stuart quand je sentis quelque chose de froid couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me mis à gesticuler dans tout les sens pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Ma capuche s'était remplie d'eau. Pendant qu Sirius m'engueulait l'eau glacé avait commencé a transpercé mes vêtements.

Je me débarrassais tant bien que mal de mon manteau en l'envoyant promener au loin. Je ne me rendis compte de mon erreur qu'en voyant les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de surprise. L'eau avait dégouliné le long de mon haut, il me moulait comme une seconde peau.

Merde, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que ça ce passerait comme ça. Dans ma tête Sirius et moi aurions réglé nos problèmes puis je lui aurais annoncé sa future paternité.

_ Pourquoi, dis moi pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout pour que je souffre ? Me quitter sans un mot deux fois ne t'as pas suffit. Il fallait que tu reviennes avec « ça ». Bon sang !

Je mis quelque seconde à comprendre que Sirius pensait que le bébé était de Stuart. Pour un peu j'en aurais explosé de rire. Mais je me retenais en voyant Sirius envoyé promener tout ce qu'il avait a porté de main.

Tout se qui se trouvait sur la table du salon se retrouva fracasser par terre. La table elle-même fut renversée. Je regardais impuissante Sirius tourner en rond pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne restait plus que moi qu'il pourrait faire voler a travers la pièce mais malgré sa fureur je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

_Sirius ! Calme toi. Dis-je en m'approchant.

Il s'éloigna pour que je ne puisse pas le toucher. Il se réfugia dans la cuisine, en renversant une étagère pleine de livre par terre.

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de la suivre. Il s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, je ne voyais pas son visage. Il serrait tellement le plan de travail que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanche. Je m'approchais jusqu'à être juste derrière lui.

Je passais une main sur son bras, il eu un sursaut mais il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Son dos été légèrement penché en avant, comme si il était abattu.

_Sirius…

Je fis une pause pour rassembler mes idées.

_Sirius, Stuart n'est pas le père du bébé. C'est toi son père. Dis-je.

_Comment tu peux le savoir ! Après tout ça ne te pose pas de problème de coucher avec deux types. Répondit-il sombrement sans même se retourner.

_J'en suis sur parce que Stuart et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble. On ne sort même pas ensemble pour tout dire. Stuart est juste un ami et un collègue qui a eu pitié de moi, il a cru que se faire passer pour mon petit ami me rendrait moins pitoyable aux yeux des autres. Je ne t'ai pas fui l'autre jour non plus. J'étais entrain de manger quand j'ai reçu un message de mon patron disant qu'on devait partir faire des fouilles de toute urgence.

Sirius se tourna vers moi. J'eu du mal a soutenir son regard tellement il me dévisageait avec intensité.

_Moi aussi je voulais parler avec toi mais je devais y aller. Du coup je t'ai laissé un mot pour t'expliquer pourquoi je m'en allais.

_Quel mot ? J'ai rien trouvé du tout.

_Vu ta réaction, ça ne m'étonne pas mais je t'ai laissé un mot qui disais en gros que j'avais une urgence au boulot et que je m'excusais de devoir m'absenter. Je te demandais aussi de m'attendre pour qu'on parle de notre relation. Et je crois aussi avoir rajouté que je t'aimais aussi. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me jeter à l'eau.

_Sirius je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble. J'ai pas eu assez confiance en moi y a un an et demi. Parce que je ne voyais pas ce qu'un type comme toi pouvait me trouver, j'ai gobé cette mise en scène sans me poser de question. J'aurais du avoir plus confiance en nous deux, j'aurais du casser la gueule a cette nana. D'ailleurs si je la recroise, ça va chauffer pour son derrière. Je suis tellement désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir deux fois. Même si la deuxième fois c'était involontaire.

Voila j'avais fini. Je ne pouvais rien ajouter de plus pour le convaincre de me pardonner. Sirius m'attira a lui pour m'embrasser. Il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. Murmura-t-il quand on se détacha enfin.

_J'espère bien, mais je te rassure je n'ai plus aucune envie de m'en aller. Et je peux te promettre que je casserais la gueule à toutes les filles qui te regarderont d'un peu trop près.

Sirius gloussa et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Il me regarda après avec inquiétude.

_Merde tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Effectivement je commençais a trembler mais il n'y avait pas que de froid. J'étais aussi très soulagé. Sirius m'amena dans notre chambre, je changeais rapidement de vêtements avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Sirius avait tout rangé pendant que je cherchais quelque chose à me mettre. Il me détailla de la tête au pied. Je lui avais pris un de ses sweats rembourrer de moumoute et un de mes joggings les plus larges.

_Tiens je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud. Dit-il en venant me l'apporter.

Il s'assit à coté de moi sur le canapé. Je bus une gorgé bien chaude qui me fit le plus grand bien. Sirius me dévisageais avec une drôle de lueur.

_Alors, je…je vais être papa ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Oui.

J'avais encore un peu peur, Sirius n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ma grossesse.

_Tu veux le garder ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je souriais malgré moi.

_Sirius même si j'avais encore la possibilité d'avorter, ce qui n'est plus le cas, j'aurais quand même choisit d'avoir ton enfant.

Il eu un sourire d'enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de noël puis il tendit une main vers mon ventre. Je luis souris pour l'encourager. Sa main se posa avec délicatesse sur mon ventre.

_C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

_Aucune idée, c'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à parler de tout et de rien comme autrefois. Ma mère me passa un coup de téléphone, folle d'inquiétude. Elle me dit de rentrer à la maison parce que une femme dans mon état devait se reposer.

Sirius vint avec moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer de lui. Pas après avoir été si loin de lui pendant longtemps.

_Papa maman ! Criais-je pour leur dire que j'étais rentré.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Ma mère avait mis la table pour le déjeuner. Toute ma famille était présente. Quand ils nous virent, mon père et John bondirent de leur chaise.

_Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla mon frère.

_Tu as intérêt à assumer tes responsabilités envers ma fille !

Ma sœur se mit à tousser pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Je lui adressais un regard reconnaissant. Sirius avait l'air un peu pale.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda John.

_Je suis la parce que ta sœur et moi on vient de se remettre ensemble et parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse la mère de mon enfant et ma future femme seule une seconde de plus. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous annoncez qu'elle va revenir vivre avec moi. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je luis adressais un sourire rayonnant.

_Bien sur que je m'installe avec toi. Dis-je en prenant place a table.

Ma mère arriva de la cuisine avec une assiette pour Sirius.

_Hum, maintenant que tu as clarifier la situation vis-à-vis de Sacha. Commença mon père en parlant à Sirius. Je suis ravi de te souhaiter la bienvenue chez nous.

_Franchement chéri tu croyais vraiment qu'il ne ferait rien ? Demanda ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin c'est de Sirius dont on parle, c'est évident que ce garçon est fou de notre Sacha.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

_Moi j'ai toujours su que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble.

Finalement le repas se passa plutôt bien. Passé les premiers instants de gêne, nous avons tous retrouvé nos marques. Ivy m'aida à faire mes cartons pour l'appartement.

Je passais enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil, blottit dans les bras de Sirius. Le lendemain je me réveillais tard. Heureusement on était dimanche et je n'avais pas à aller travailler.

J'allais sortir de la chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'entrouvris la porte pour pouvoir voir.

_Coucou ! S'exclama James.

_James, Lily, Remus ! Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Sirius visiblement gêné.

_On est venu voir comment tu allais. Lui répondit Lily. Pas de problème avec ta blessure.

_Non tout va bien. Déclara Sirius en rougissant.

_Tu n'as pas trop tiré dessus j'espère. Ton médicomage t'a formellement interdit toute activité physique.

Sirius rougi de plus belle et il jeta un regard gêné en direction de la chambre.

_Ah mais dis donc, j'en connais un qui n'a pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. S'exclama Remus en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Sirius.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Alors dis nous qui c'est ! S'impatienta James.

Je décidais de sortir de la chambre.

_Salut tout le monde dis-je.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. D'un coup je regrettais d'avoir enfilé un nuisette comme pyjama. J'avais voulu faire plaisir à Sirius mais je n'avais pas prévu que nos amis débarqueraient sans prévenir.

_Sacha qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda un James visiblement perdu qui lorgnait avec insistance sur mon ventre.

_J'habite ici. Répondis-je avec nonchalance j'allais rejoindre Sirius. Il passa tout de suite un bras autour de mes épaules.

_Depuis quand ? Demanda Remus en regardant aussi mon ventre.

_Hier, on a eu une petite discutions Sacha et moi. En faite elle a du partir pour une urgence au travail et je n'ai pas trouver le mot qu'elle m'avait laissé.

_Il avait glissé sous le buffet. Dis-je malicieusement.

_Ok mais et Stuart ? Demanda James.

Lily soupira.

_Mon pauvre amour, tu es un aurore qualifié mais parfois tu es aveugle. Stuart a fait semblant de sortir avec Sacha. D'ailleurs c'est notre faute si il a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Lily se tourna vers Sirius en souriant, elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

_Au faite félicitation au future papa !

_Merci. Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire heureux. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée.

_Ça t'apprendra à ne pas prendre tes précautions avec une archéomage qui passe plus de temps à l'étranger que chez elle. Se moqua gentiment Lily.

_En faite ça va changer. Maintenant je vais rester au British Muséum pour reprendre le poste de Connor. Du coup je ne partirais plus en mission.

Sirius se tourna vers moi avec surprise.

_Tu es sur ? Tu adores ça les fouilles.  
_Oui mais je t'aimes plus que mes fouilles et puis je ne veux pas partir alors qu'on va avoir un bébé.

Nous avons fini par nous installer dans le salon pur discuter. James profita d'un moment d'absence de Sirius pour venir s'excuser. Je lui assurais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Moi aussi je lui aurais mené la vie dure si jamais il avait fait du mal à Lily.

_Bon maintenant Harry aura un petit copain avec qui jouer. Me dit Lily en venant près de moi.

_Oui mais quand est ce qu'il aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Demandais-je avec un clin d'œil.

_Oh quand son père aura plus de temps a m'accorder. Déclara Lily en rigolant.

Je me joignis a elle pour rire en voyant la mine déconfite de James.

Sirius revint s'installer à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui avec un soupire de bonheur. Il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin que je reconnu tout de suite. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant un instant pour repartir de plus belle.

_Sacha est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

_Oui. Dis-je en fondant en larme.

Sirius eu l'air un peu perdue mais Lily vint a son secoure.

_C'est rien, juste les hormones, elle va pleurer comme une fontaine au moindre petit truc. Autant t'y habitué tout de suite.

Effectivement je pleurais comme une fontaine. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'avais toujours rêver de me marié et d'avoir des enfants avec Sirius. Bon j'avais peu être sauté quelque étape mais au finale j'avais tout ce que je voulais.


End file.
